Fruits Basket Truth or Dare
by ChipsAhoyPup
Summary: A Truth Or Dare! Review so I can start! Rated T for some swearing! UPDATED! Special Guests.
1. To Begin, I Need Reviews!

TRUTH OR DA DARE!!!!

Okay, I know lots of people had this idea, but I want to make one, too! It's Fruits Basket Style! Whooooooot!

So, make dares and truths for Fruits Basket characters! Yes, any of them!

Thanks, see you there! ^.^ 


	2. MY DARES! :D

**SECOND CHAPTER**

**MY DARES! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket. I own Pandora, the kitty judge in this story! Mmkay? Mmkay! ^.^**

----

Me: We're gettin' this party started! Fo'shizzle!

Everyone But Me: O.O;

Me: (clears throat) FIRST DARE! And I made it up, too. Because I'm smart! ^.^

Kyo: JUST SAY THE DAMN DARE ALREADY!

Me: FIRST I HAVE TO TELL YOU THE RULES! I'M THE ONLY ONE ALOUD TO USE CAPS!

Kyo: (silence)

Me: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID!

Yuki: So, what's the dare, Chips-kun?

Me: I hate you, Yuki. Sorry, just had to tell you to get a life, stop being depressed, and all that crap.

Yuki: T.T

Me: So, on with the dare! _"Chips, YOU ARE THE BESTEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD! I LOVES YOU SO MUCH! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! ^.^"_

Everyone But Me: o.o;

Kyo: Didn't you say _you_ made this dare?

Me: SHU-SHU-SHUSH! _"Anyways, the dare is that I want Yuki and Kyo to sing and dance to "Hips Don't Lie." Make Yuki the girl and Kyo the boy, kay? Thanks! ~Chips"_

Everyone But Kyo and Yuki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kyo: I thought you said no caps. -.-;

Me: Laughing is always to be a caps. It makes it show feeling. ANYWAYS, START YOU PUNKS! (gets out blow-torch)

Kyo: O.O; L-l-ladies u-up i-i--

Me: STOP STAMMERING AND SING!

Kyo: (fast singing) Ladies up in here tonight! No fighting, no fighting, no fighting! Shakira, Shakira! I never knew she could dance like this! She makes a man want to speak Spanish! Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa. Shakira, Shakira!

Yuki: Oh, baby, when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad. So be wise, and keep on reading the size of my body.

Me: DAAAAAANCE! (spurts some fire out of the blow-torch)

Yuki and Kyo got to the chorus and started belly-dancing, causing everyone else to fall over, laughing. The song FINALLY ENDED after 4 WHOLE MINUTES. That song is a long one. Hehheh.

Yuki: (panting) I... hate... you... Kyo...

Kyo: (panting) I... hate... you... too... Damn... Rat...

Yuki: (still panting) Baka... Neko...

Me: SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! (slaps them)

Yuki and Kyo: (whimper)

Me: Muahahahaha! Okay, time for the judges to come out! But, first, TWO MORE DARES!

Everyone But Me: (groan)

Me: Yep. First one. "_Chips, I hate Akito. BEAT HER UP FOR ME! Thank you. ~Chips"_

Everyone But Me: O.O

Akito then tried to run. But you can't run from me. I leapt at her and tackled her to the ground. Then I hurt her so much she was dead. Whoops. I didn't mean to hit her that hard. Oh, wait, I did! ^.^

Me: And, on that note, on to the next dare!

Everyone Still Concious But Me: o.o;

Me: SHIGURE, COME HERE! (points next to me)

Shigure nervously walked up to me, shivering and sweating a bit. Am I that scary? Now I want to sob in an emo corner. But I have a dare to do! ^.^

Me: (clears throat) "_Chips, hug Shigure. That's all I have to say. Because he's awesome. And I love him. ~Chips."_

Everyone But Me: O.O;

Me: ^.^

Shigure: ^.^;

So, me and Shigure hugged. And then he turned into a dog. Sweetness. I turned Shigure into a dog! Wait, isn't that a bad thing...?

Shigure: Almost done? ^.^;

Me: Nope! .

Shigure: But I'm gonna change back soon...

Me: I KNOW! ^.^

Everyone But Me: O.O;

Me: Fine, if you're _sooooo _picky. (relucantly lets go of Shigure)

So Shigure raced off before anyone could see him naked. The emo corner sounds like a good place right now. But, oh well. Judges were to be announced!

Me: TIME FOR THE JUDGES, WHO WON'T GET HURT FROM MY DARES!

Everyone held their breaths. Because they all wanted to be judges. Because dares are so cruel.

Me: Pandora, one of my own charries, and NOT a fruits basket OC, is the first judge!

So, my kitty with the neck-box around her neck that releases evil creatures, padded up to me.

Pandora: I am ready to do your evil dirty work. Muahaha.

Everyone But Pan and Me: O.O;

Me: Speaking of evil dirty work, sadly, Akito should still live. Go heal her/him.

Pandora: Akito's a girl? o.o

Me: WHERE WERE YOU ON THE 17TH BOOK?! Or was it 16th...?

Pandora: ...YOU SPOILED IT FOR ME! (cries)

Me: Well, what book were you on?

Pandora: Oh, I finished the series.

Me: o.O How did I ruin it for you then?

Pandora: You didn't. But you ruined it for some people out there! 3:

Me: JUST HEAL DAMN AKITO!

So, pissed-off Pandora got out her Mage, who is a healer dude from Ye Olde Days and stuffs. He healed Akito and then went back in Pandora's boxy-thinger-majiger.

Me: And, so, the other two judges are Shigure, because he's my love and I don't want to hurt him, and Momiji, because he's so dang cute and harmless!

Shigure came back as a dressed human, and Momiji bounced up and hugged me, turning into a bunny.

Me: That wasn't a dare. ^.^;

Momiji: But I wanted to hug you! :3

Me: Awww'd! (huggles him)

Shigure: And, so, please review!

Me: Or Pandora will send her evil minions on you, and I won't continue this story! 3:

Pandora: I don't want to send my evil minions out on THAT many people. -.-

Me: SHUT IT, PANDORA!


	3. MY Last Laugh!

**Chapter 3**

**My Last Laugh! X3**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I own Pandora, though. Don't steal her.**

**Note: After this Chapter, I need people to send in their own dares. ^.^**

Me: Okay, I'm gonna do dares again!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOO-- (BZZZT!)

Me: ...(waits for them to wake up)

Everyone: (slowly wakes up)

Me: AS I WAS SAYING, dares again!

Shigure: Muahahahaha.

Me: This time, my judges each picked a dare. ^.^

Momiji: JAAAAAA!

Me: 'Ja' indeed. Okay, I'll pick randomly from the box. (closes eyes and picks one out) Oooh, first one's mine!

Everyone: -.-

Me: .....WHAT? I DON'T HEAR CHEERING!

Everyone: ...Yay...

Me: ^.^ Thank you, thank you! Okay, my dare! "_Chips, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." _('Muahaha' goes on for 10 more minutes.)

Everyone: O.O

Me: "_...Ha. First dare is a fluffy one. I dare Kyo and Tohru to kiss, and I dare Hiro and Kisa to kiss also. ~Chips."_

Kyo & Hiro: O.O;

Tohru & Kisa: ^.^;

Me: :D

So then Kyo and Tohru kissed. And Tohru slipped. And Kyo catched her. And then Tohru was kissing an orange cat! I laughed really hard. Hiro only gave Kisa a meek kiss on the cheek. LAME.

Me: That was horrible, Hiro. -.-

Hiro: I'm a kid. What do you expect? Do you want to put a kid through misery? Do you want--

Me: THAT'S SO MEAN! YOU CALLED KISSING KISA A MISERY!

Hiro: Wha? N-no, I didn't-- Uhhh, I meant--

Kisa: (sobs and runs away)

Me: You are a cruel kid. Alright, on to the next dare! ^.^

Hiro: BUT I DIDN'T MEAN-- (BZZZT!)

Me: Enough out of you. (closes eyes and pulls out a dare) Ooh, it's Momiji's!

Momiji: Ja, this one's funny! ^.^

Me: Cool! Alright, lets see! "_Hallo, Chips-kun. I want to do a dare where Tohru hugs me and I turn into a bunny! Jaaaaa! ~Momiji"_

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Me: Momiji, why'd you do that dare? o.o;

Momiji: BECAUSE I LOVE HUGGING TOHRU, SILLY! Your dare was to hug Shigure last time, anyways.

Me: True, so true. So go ahead. ^.^

Momiji leapt into Tohru, instantly turning into a bunny. He clung to her shoulder while everyone else sweatdropped, including me.

Me: Okay, next dare! (reaches in with closed eyes and pulls one out) Look, it's Pandora's!

Pandora: Lovely. Let's get this evil dare started. (tail lashes)

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Me: ALRIGHT! This dare looks awesome! "_Dear Master, I would be pleased if we may do a, what I'd like to call, 'Pacman Dare.' The theme is I take out one of my monsters, who will act as the Pacman. Everyone else is the ghosts. Only they're all the dark blue ghosts. Meaning that they can only run. But if they eat the cherry on the other end of the maze, they have invincible power and when they touch the Pacman, the game is over."_

Everyone: O.O

Me: GO TO THE MAZE THAT PANDORA ALREADY DUG UP! ^.^

Everyone but me and the judges trudged to the maze. I turned to Pandora.

Me: Um, just so you know, if they die, you're cleaning up the blood and bringing them back to life. -.-

Pandora: Don't worry, I set it so that when they get eaten, they don't die. They are sent straight to a dark, dripping jail. There's no escape. When the game is over, they're sent right back to this main location.

Me: Neat! So, er, how do WE not get eaten?

Pandora: Oh, the judges? We're all playing, including me and you guys.

Shigure: (spits out the random soda he was drinking)

Me: O.O

Momiji: Yaaaay, I get to play a game! (dances in circles, still a bunny)

_Poof! _Momiji turned back and raced off to get clothed while we judges continued arguing with Pandora.

Me: I AM NOT GOING TO GET EATEN.

Pandora: So run.

Me: What?

Pandora: RUN! (lets the big Pacman creature out)

Me: OHHHH, CRAP! (runs)

So I ran for my life. With a Pacman creature chasing me. Then I noticed something.

Me: WHERE DID SHIGURE GO?

I stopped running by accident. Then I felt something close around me. I was surrounded by darkness, falling, falling.

Me: OOOF!

I landed hard on the ground of what looked like a jail cell without bars. There were TVs everywhere, playing black-and-white movies. Wait, they weren't movies. They were the people from Furuba playing the game! I noticed Shigure sitting on a chair, watching them. He must've got eaten right away. That was fast. o.O

Me: Shigure! ^.^

Shigure: Huh? (spins around and sees me) Oh, hey, Chips-kun!

Me: :D

Shigure: :3

Me: Mmkay, so what's going on? (random chair appears next to Shigure so I sit on it)

Shigure: Hmm? Oh, Kyo's about to get eaten. ^.^

Me: Sweetness!

There, on the screen farthest to the right, was Kyo. He whirled around, ears appeared from the top of his head then flattened, and spat to the camera, which had sound.

Kyo: WHAT KIND OF FREAKIN GAME IS THIS?

Then he dissapeared from the screen. I blinked, then heard Kyo's screaming come closer and closer from above.

Kyo: OWWW! (lands on the ground with a thump)

Shigure: Kyo-kun, welcome! ^.^

Me: Hello, Kyo! :D

Shigure: I seem to recall you talking in caps, Kyo?

Me: He did. But since I want to mess with his head, we'll hold the tazer off for later.

Kyo: (ears appear and flatten) YOU SUCK!

Me: Awww, that's no way to talk. You're making me cry. (fake sobs)

Kyo: CRY ME A RIVER! (kicks my chair and I fall over)

Me: OWWY! Kyooooo, you are sooo mean! (fake sobs some more)

Kyo: YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM! (points to Shigure)

Me: O.O

Shigure: O.O

Me: AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Well, that's kinda weird, since I was born the year of the freakin' PIG. -.-

Kyo: Oh no. Don't remind me of Kagura! You don't seem anything like her. You just seem like a PERVERTED FREAK!

Me: (eyes narrow and steam comes out of ears) KYOOOOOOOOOO, YOU ARE SOOOO MEAN! (attacks him and beats him to the ground)

Kyo: (nearly dies) ...I take it back... You are... like... Kagura... .

Me: Damn. I hate Kagura. (suddenly isn't steaming mad)

Shigure: Mmm, I'm sorry to say that you do have some of Kagura's tactics.

Me: SHUT THE HELL UP, SHIGURE!

Shigure: Meep! (hides)

Me: Alright, looks like someone got the cherry. Damn, it's Haru. He usually gets lost. How did he get through a maze?

Shigure: (peeks out from hiding spot) He has many strange ways.

Me: You got that right.

Haru: MUAHAHAHA! TIME TO PAY!

Me: ...When'd he turn Black?

Kyo: (growls) All I did was call him a dumb cow.

Me: ...Oh, that makes sense. That must be how he got through the maze.

Shigure: Look, you can rewind it and see for yourself! (rewinds it)

And there on the screen was Haru, cheating by leaping over the walls on the maze. He was screaming out curse words as he ran.

Me: O.O

Shigure: ...That explains alot. (hits the play button and it goes back to what was happening now)

Haru: DIE, DIE, DIE! (kicks the Pacman, using invincible cherry power)

I felt myself plummeting down again. I squeezed my eyes shut, screaming. I could slightly hear Shigure and Kyo screaming as they fell, too.

Me, Shigure, and Kyo: OOOF! (lands on the ground)

Shigure: It would seem the game is over.

Me: Yes, it would seem so. o.o

Pandora: YOU ALL SUCK! THAT WAS WAY TOO FAST!

Me: Would you rather I'd have tazered Haru for talking in caps?

Pandora: I WOULD HAVE, but it's too late. -.-

Me: Well _alriiiiiiight._ Okay, time for the LAST DARE!

Everyone: (eyes sparkle happily)

Me: It's Shigure's! (opens it up excitedly) OHMIGOSH, this one's the best one yet!

Everyone: ?

Me: "_Dear Chips-kun, I'm huuuuungry. Let's have everyone get into pairs and make fooood! ^.^ Pairs:_

_Kitchen 1. Kyo and Yuki_

_Kitchen 2. Tohru and Kisa_

_Kitchen 3. Aaya and Hiro_

_Kitchen 4. Hatori and Kureno_

_Kitchen 5. Kagura and Haru_

_Kitchen 6. Akito and Ritsu"_

Haru: What about Rin? (looks bored)

Me: Weeell, it's an uneven number, so Rin'll have to sit it out. ^.^

Rin: Cool. Can I go to Florida? I got to catch up on my tan.

Me: ...You tan?

Rin: It's a full-time job looking this sexy.

Me: ...I think you're ugly, but that's my personal opinion! Sure, leave me alone! (throws her 200 dollars to go to Florida)

Rin: Cool. Bye. (leaves)

Ritsu: I'M SOOOOO SORRY, AKITO, I DIDN'T MEAN TO--

I pounded Ritsu into the ground instead of tazering him.

Me: Look, I know I let you guys use caps in the Pacman game, but no more caps, alright?

Ritsu: (puts a thumb up from where he's in the ground) Okie-dokie.

Me: TIIIIME FOR THE DAAAAARE! :D

At the dare:

Me: GO GO GO! (shoots a bullet into the air)

At Kitchen 1:

Kyo: What the hell are we making, anyways?

Yuki: How about leeks? (smirks)

Kyo: No way, damn rat!

Yuki: Okay, leeks it is!

Kyo: I said no!

Yuki: Do you think I give a crap about what you say?

Kyo: Just shut up and start cooking, then!

Yuki: You can bet I will.

Kyo: Fine, then, do it.

Yuki: Okay. (keeps standing still)

Kyo: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? JUST COOK THE-- (BZZZT!)

Me: I warned you. -.-

At Kitchen 2:

Tohru: What would you like to make, Kisa?

Kisa: Chocolate cake. ^.^

Tohru: That'll be simple. C'mon, I'll show you how.

Kisa: Can I lick the spoon, too?

Tohru: Oh, of course.

At Kitchen 3:

Aaya: I think it would be delightful to make miso soup.

Hiro: I want to make pizza.

Aaya: But pizza is too plain. Everyone eats it every day.

Hiro: Everyone eat's _miso soup _every day, too.

Aaya: That's the point! Ahahahaha!

Hiro: You are so annoying.

Aaya: Why, thank you, dear Hiro, ahahahaha!

At Kitchen 4:

Hatori: What do you want to make?

Kureno: I dunno. What do you want to make?

Hatori: I dunno. What do you want to make?

Kureno: I dunno. What do you want to make?

At Kitchen 5:

Kagura: Why don't we make Kyo-shaped cookies?

Haru: Sure. I. Don't. Care.

Kagura: Or Kyo-shaped riceballs, or a Kyo-shaped cake, or... Kyo-shaped waffles!

Haru: Why waffles?

Kagura: Waffles are the best!

Haru: ...Why Kyo-shaped? (starts looking angry)

Kagura: Because Kyo's the best!

Haru: Can I make one Yuki-shaped?

Kagura: No, they all have to be Kyo.

Haru: Well, I want a Yuki-shaped one! (is very angry)

Kagura: Well, it's gonna be Kyo-shaped!

Then Haru and Kagura started fighting each other.

At Kitchen 6:

Ritsu: _I'm so sorry, Akito! I didn't mean to ruin the sooooooup! I'm soooooorry!_

Akito: I really don't give a crap. Just shut UP.

Ritsu: _Nooooooooo! It's all my fault! I'm soooooooorry!_

Akito: Yeah, you'll be sorry. If you don't shut your mouth in two seconds!

Ritsu: _Buuuuuut, Akiiiiito, how do I fix iiiiiiit?_

Then Akito started whipping Ritsu. What a wonderful world. -.-

3 Hours Later:

Everyone was covered in flour and all sorts of food. The 3 judges and me sat at a judges table.

Me: Bring me the food. (claps hands two times)

Kitchen 1 went first. It was a plate of leeks.

Me: ...How odd. It's all leeks.

Yuki: It's leeks wrapped in leeks covered in leek sauce.

Kyo: Just eat it. (looks away, grumpy)

Me: Well, all right! (takes a bite and passes it down to the others)

After we all had a bite, it was on to Kitchen 2. There's looked delicious!

Tohru: It's chocolate cake.

Kisa: With pink icing!

Me: It looks amazing! (gobbles some down)

Pandora: PASS IT DOWN, CHIPS!

Me: Fine. (passes the remains down)

Then, it was Kitchen 3. It looked odd.

Me: ...What is _THAT?_

Hiro: ...Pizza... (looks grumpy)

Aaya: With miso sauce! Ahahahaha!

Me: ...Oookay. (takes a bite and spits it out, passing the plate down and gulping down water)

Aaya: Surely it's not that bad?

Me: Surely it's the worst thing I EVER tasted!

So we quickly moved on to Kitchen 4. I stared.

Me: What is that?

Hatori: We didn't know what to make.

Kureno: So we grabbed a whole bunch of our favorite things and mashed it together.

Me: ...It looks like baby barf. What did you put in it?

Hatori: Cinnamin, sugar, milk...

Kureno: ...peanut butter, bird food, ants, worms...

Hatori: ...sea salt, water, brown sugar, water...

Kureno: ...more worms, more water, more bird food...

Me: ...It's moving.

Kureno: ...Oh, it is.

Hatori: Tell me, did you kill the frog?

Kureno: ...Nope.

Me: O.O (pretends to take a bite and pushes the dish away)

Kitchen 5 was next. Oh, joy. This wasn't going good.

Kagura: We made waffles!

Haru: Yes. Waffles.

Me: (stares at the waffles) ...They look oddly shaped.

Kagura: Oh, yeah, I wanted to make Kyo-shaped waffles, but Haru wanted to make Yuki-shaped waffles.

Haru: So we made them Christmas trees.

Me: ...Why Christmas trees?

Haru: Christmas is amazing.

Me: It's not Christmas.

Haru: Who cares?

Me: I do. But whatever. (eats the waffle and drinks some water, passing it down)

On to Kitchen 6, the last Kitchen! Yes, it was almost over!

Akito: We. Made. Soup.

Ritsu: Soup! (grins and puts the soup near me)

Me: ...What kind of soup?

Ritsu: Carrot soup!

Me: I love carrot soup! (takes a huge bite)

Akito: Only Ritsu spilled rat poison into it.

Me: (spits out the soup and starts glugging down water)

Pandora: ...I'm not trying it.

Shigure: Me either.

Momiji: Squeee, more for me!

Me: Don't eat it, Momiji. (dumps it into the sink)

Momiji: Awwww.

Me: Okay, time to judge! (huddles together with other judges)

Pandora: (whispering) All of their's sucked. I hate human food. .

Me: (whispering) The cake was good. ^.^

Shigure: (whispering) I also enjoyed the cake very much. ^.^

Momiji: (whispering) I wanted to try the rat potion. :3

Me: (whispering) Momiji, it's POISON, not POTION. (sits up so that everyone can see me) Okay, we've made our votes!

Shigure: And the winner is....

Momiji: (bangs hands on table like a drum-roll)

Me: ...TOHRU AND KISA IN KITCHEN 2!

Pandora: (makes cheering sound effects)

Me: That concludes this chapter.

Shigure: Review and give all these knuckle-heads some dares!

Momiji: Ja!

Pandora: I just want to go home.


	4. FINALLY, DARES!

**Chapter 4**

**Shocking Results! ^.^**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket. Or Street Fighter. OR DR. PHIL! Just Pandora.**

**A/N Thank you, rainbowsarerare, for being the first person to make a dare! I shall do your deadly deeds! *evil smirk***

Me: DIE, DIE, DIE!

Shigure: Aww, man. You killed my character. (pouts)

Me: I already told you, I'm the best at Street Fighter! Sagat will beat your--

Pandora: WE HAVE DARES! (waves papers in front of my face)

Me: Fine. God. People and their needs! WHY CAN'T I HAVE FUN? WHYYYYY?

Pandora: Just take the damn dares! (shoves them in my hands)

Me: Okay... okay... OHMIGOD, awesome! YESSSS! This is great! This is wonderful! This is--

Pandora: SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND GO TELL THEM THEIR DARES!

Me: Oh... yeah. Hey, Shii, mind being in just one dare?

Shigure: Yeah, I kinda do mind.

Me: TOO BAD! YOU'RE SAFE FROM OTHERS, SO THIS IS THE ONLY DARE YOU HAVE TO DO! (picks up a table)

Shigure: OKAY, OKAY! (hides)

Me: Good. ^.^

AT THE MEETING WHERE I TELL PEOPLE DARES:

Me: Okay. First dare is from rainbowsarerare. _"A funny dare would be to have shigure hatori and aaya in the same room tied to chairs watching people talk about their feelings."_

Ayame: NO, SPARE MEEEEE! (BZZT!)

Me: No, I won't. I made Shigure do it, too. (crosses arms) HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING, AAYA? FREELOADEEER!

Hatori: One, how is he a freeloader? And, two, he's unconcious.

Me: EMOOOOO! (smacks Hatori)

Hatori: (runs off to emo corner)

IN THE ROOM WHERE SHII, HAA, AND AAYA ARE TIED UP:

Me: Okay. I'm now locking this door behind bars in case you untie yourselves somehow. And I'm going to watch you through this see-through, hear-through window! ^.^

Hatori: I hate you.

Shigure: I WANT TO GO HOOOOME!

Ayame: Find a happy place, find a happy place!

Me: You're already freaking out! Yaaaay! Okay, dare time! (hits the power button on the plasma screen and hurries out of the room)

TV Host: Today, we bring you our show, Dr. Phil!

Dr. Phil: Hello there. I'm going to make people feel better! (pityful fake smile) We have two guests today, Fred and Wilma.

Fred: Hi. (depressed)

Wilma: HELLO, HELLO, HELLO! (hyper-looking)

Dr. Phil: So, what is the problem today?

Wilma: FRED IS HAVING SOCIAL ISSUES WITH MEEEE! HE NEVER TALKS TO ME EVEEEER! (starts sobbing)

Dr. Phil: And how does that make you feel?

Wilma: It makes me feel lonely inside! It makes me wonder what's wrong with me, maybe he doesn't like my hair, or... (goes on and on about her petty feelings)

Hatori: This is horrible.

Shigure: It's like a very stupid soap.

Ayame: WHY, FRED, WHYYYYY? (sobs)

Hatori: ...A soap that only retards can react to.

Dr. Phil: Well, Wilma, your problem seems to be that you smell like a pig's butt.

Wilma: OH, FRED, I'M SO SORRY! IF YOU HAD TOLD ME, I WOULD'VE TAKEN A SHOWER FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!

Fred: I'm sorry, too, Wilma. I never showed any emotions. (still looks depressed)

Wilma: Oh, Fred!

Fred: Oh, Wilma. (TV goes to commercials)

Shigure: WHAT A WONDERFUL ENDING! (happy tears)

Hatori: This brings me to my retard example.

Me: (opens bars and walks in to untie them.)

Hatori: Thank goodness, a semi-sane person.

Me: That was the worst show ever. Why do people enjoy Dr. Phil? (unties Shigure first, then Hatori, then relucantly, Aaya.)

Shigure: Iunno. (shrugs)

Hatori: Because stay-at-home moms have nothing better to do.

Me: (raises an eyebrow) How do you know that?

Hatori: ... (walks away)

Me: IGNORING THAT, Aaya, what did you think?

Ayame: It was saaaaad. (walks away sobbing)

Me: ...Okay. (snickers at Aaya) Hey, what'd you think, Shigure?

Shigure: The ending was so happy! I'm glad that Fred and Wilma got back together again! It was like a fairy tale! ^.^

Me: Yeeeeaaaahhhh... Okay, I'm never letting you watch Dr. Phil again!

Shigure: Awwww. (slumps shoulders)

Me: 'Tis okay. Let's go onto the next dare! :D

IN THE MEETING ROOM ONCE MORE:

Me: READ, PANDORA, READ!

Pandora: ..._"have yuki kyo and haru sitting in a shock chair and have to insult each other, if they didn't or if they made cheap insults, they'd get shocked" _That's what Rainbows wrote!

Me: SHOUT-OUT TO MY PEEP, RAINBOWS! :D

Pandora: ...

Me: SHOUT-OUT, PAN-PAN, SHOUT-OUT!

Pandora: Fine. Hello, Rainbows. I hope you enjoy the evil dare we are about to procceed to do.

Me: WHOOOOOOT! Okay, dare-time!

Yuki, Kyo, and Haru: T.T

Me: WHAAAAT?

Yuki and Kyo: Yay.

Haru: You suck.

Me: ...*throws Haru through a wall*

Haru: WHAT WAS THAT FOR? *goes all Black-ish*

Me: I need you Black, anyways, so that the insults are more fun! Oh, and, I'm not tazering you for speaking in caps during this dare! ^.^ I'm so nice. :3

IN THE SHOCKING CHAIRS ROOM:

Me: Okay, recap: Yuki, you suck, I hope you get shocked as many times as possible. Kyo, you ish cute, but a bit too angsty. And, Haru, you makes me laugh when you're black! Okay, GOOOO!

Haru: (A/N HE'S STILL BLACK, teehee!) KYO, YOU FREAKIN CAT, IF YOU WEREN'T TIED TO A FREAKIN ELECTRICAL OUTLET CHAIR, YOU'D BE RUNNING WITH YOUR TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS!

Kyo: YOU FAT COW!

Yuki: ...I'm not getting into thi--(BZZZZT!) BAKA NEEEKOOOO!

Me: Muahahaha. I'm so glad the shocking chairs do not tazer them!

Kyo: SHUT UP, DAMN RAT, THIS ISN'T INCLUDING YOU!

Yuki: YEAH, IT KINDA IS, SEEING AS I'M TIED INTO A CHAIR NEAR YOU!

Haru: I HATE ALL OF YOU! (BZZZZT!) YOU MORON, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ZAPPING ME FOR THAT?

Me: Yeah, saying 'I hate you' is a little kid statement.

Kyo: YOU DESERVED THAT, YOU STUPID, LAZY MORON!

Haru: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, MR. TUNA-BREATH?

Kyo: A STUPID, LAZY MORON!

Yuki: Wow, that's a childish insult. HEY, HARU! DID YOU KNOW YOUR BUTT ATTRACTS FLIES?

Haru: YEAH, DID YOU KNOW THAT _YOUR _BUTT ATTRACTED THE BLACK PLAGUE?

Yuki: IT WAS THE FLEEEEAAASS!

Kyo: (BZZZZT!) WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!

Me: For being quiet for so long. I'm ending the dare now! Reevieeeww!


	5. The Amazing SwitchOff

**The Amazing Switch-Off**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT PANDORA AND MY BRAIN! And my body, I hope. o.o**

**A/N Thanks to everyone who's thought of dares and reviewed! You're keeping this alive!**

Me: PAN-PAN, ANY DARES?

Pandora: Why aren't you playing Street-Fighter?

Me: BECAUSE YOU SOLD IT, REMEMBER? (sobs)

Pandora: I only sold it for your own good. And, guess what?

Me: WHAT IS IT? WHAAAT?

Pandora: (blinks) Uh, we used the money to buy the equipment for one of the next dares!

Me: THAT. SUCKS. I WAS GOING TO STEAL THE MONEY AND BUY IT BACK!

Pandora. T.T

Me: Now that I told you the evil plot I thought of, tell me the evil plot of the others! TO THE MEETING ROOM!

IN THE MEETING ROOM:

Me: AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Sorry.

Everyone: O.O;

Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Pandora: STOP LAUGHING!

Me: Sorry. God. It's just that... MUAHAHAHAHAAA!

Everyone: -.-;

Me: Okay, guys, the first dare is HILARIOUS. And the second dare is just EPIC.

Pandora: Just read it. (sighs)

Me: Okay, okay, okay. _"I want--"_ AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Pandora: I'm reading it now. 3: (steals the paper) _"__I want Hatori,Haru,Rin or maybe Yuki to sing the waffle song" _

Me: That's phommabouth's dare! (laughs in laughing corner)

Pandora: Where'd you get that laughing corner?

Me: I stoled it.

Pandora: From who?

Ayame: Where's my laughing corner? O.O

Me: Him. (points at Aaya)

Ayame: Present.

Me: -.-

Ayame: :D

Pandora: o.o

Me: Okay, on to the freakin' dare. To make phommabouth happy, Hatori, Haru, Rin, _and _Yuki are all going to sing!

Hatori, Rin, Haru, and Yuki: NOOOOOOOO! (BZZZT!)

Me: ...After they wake up, of course.

AFTER THE 4 PEOPLE WHO LIKE WAFFLES WAKE UP:

Me: SING! (shoves a microphone into each of their hands)

Hatori, Rin, Haru, and Yuki: o.o;

Me: Fine, here's the order of sequence. Hatori sings first, then Rin, then Haru, and then Yuki!

Hatori: T.T Do you like waffles?

Rin: Yeah, we like freaking waffles!

Me: SING IT RIGHT, GUYS!

Haru: Do you like pancakes, Yuki?

Yuki: No, I hate pancakes. T.T

Me: YUKI, YOU LOVE PANCAKES! SING IT, SING IT!

Yuki: (sigh) Yeah, we like pancakes.

Hatori: Do you like french toast? T.T

Rin: Yeah, we like french toast.

Haru: Doo-doo-doo-doo, can't wait to get a mouthful.

Me and Shigure: (burst out laughing)

Pandora: You two are so immature. And your minds are _so _perverted.

Me: If we're so perverted, how'd you know that we were thinking pervertedly?

Pandora: ...(slinks away)

Me: I thought so! ^.^

Momiji: I LIKE WAFFLES, TOO!

Me: You can have waffles after they actually finish! KEEP GOING!

Yuki: Waffles! God, I hate this.

Hatori: ...Waffles. -.-

Rin: WAFFLES! D:

Haru: Wa--

Yuki: Doo-doo-doo-doo, this sounds so perverted.

Me: Just sing it. -.-

Yuki: (sigh) Fine, don't laugh, though, okay?

Me: Fine!

Yuki: You too, Shigure. -.-

Shigure: Aww, man. (snaps fingers like Swiper the fox)

Yuki: Doo-doo-doo-doo, can't wait to get a mouthful.

Me and Shigure: (snicker and try to hold in our laughter)

Hatori: Do you like waffles?

Rin: I ALREADY TOLD YOU I LIKE WAFFLES!

Me: C'mon, guys, it's almost over, stop goofing off.

Rin: Yeah, we like waffles. T.T

Haru: Do you like pancakes?

Yuki: Yeah, we like pancakes.

Hatori: Do you like french toast?

Rin: YEAH, WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST! D:

Me: CHORUS TIME! ALL OF YOU, GO!

Hatori, Rin, Haru, and Yuki: Doo-doo-doo-doo, can't wait to get a mouthful.

Me and Shigure: (roll on the ground laughing)

Pandora: (is suddenly standing next to us again) You two are pathetic.

Me: SHUDDAP! (slaps her into next week)

Pandora: I'm still here. T.T

Me: Whatever. C'mon, let's go to the meeting room AGAIN! WE NEED TO DO THE NEXT DARE! (leads them off)

Momiji: I just realized, some of them talked in caps.

Me: It was all Rin. Yeah. Uh... hang on, delayed shocking time.

Rin: (BZZZT!)

Me: We barely use her anyways! Off to the meeting room!

AT THE MEETING ROOM:

Me: I'd like to inform you all that you guys suck at completing dares. -.-

Hatori: You do realize that there are more than one waffle song out there, and you may've done the wrong song?

Me: What? O.O; Uhhh, listen, phommabouth, if I did the wrong song, I'm sorry. ^.^;

Pandora: Yeah, she's just an idiot.

Me: PAN-PAN! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT? (sobs in emo corner)

Pandora: Actually, you're in your laughing corner right now.

Me: Damn. Okay, on to the next dare! MY FAVORITE DARE! YES YES YES YES! Okay, sorry.

Pandora: I'll read it. Again. (sighs) "_Strap everyone to switch meta-morphas chairs, and make them switch bodies, (all you have to do is press the big flassing buttons then tap two chair to make them switch bodies...) So like then Yuki could liek be in the bodie of Kyo... and like Shigure would be like in the bodie of Kisa... WAIT DON"T DO THAT!"_

Kisa: (sighs in relief)

Me: Thank you, loveforwriting, for this aweshome dare! ^.^

Pandora: What's wrong with your voice? T.T

Me: What do ya mean?

Pandora: You sounded like you had a lisp when you said 'awesome.'

Me: I did that on purpose. Okay, GET THIS FREAKING DARE STARTED NOOOW!

IN THE META-MORPHAS ROOM:

Me: This dare better be good, because Pandora sold Street-fighter for this! 3:

Everyone: O.O;

Me: Okay, let's see, who would be good people to switch...

Pandora: How about people that hate each other?

Me: Well, what'll be more fun is if we confuse the audience! ^.^ Kisa and Yuki, come up here!

So, yeah, I switched Kisa and Yuki's bodies! Zomg, yes! I just thought that would be fun!

Me: And, now, when Kyo gets beat by Yuki, he gets beat by a girl!

Kisa: Baka neko.

Yuki: Sissy! (runs up and hides behind Tohru)

Me: This is so scary, but okay! Next up is Kyo and... AYAME!

Yes, switch the body of people that slept together in one episode. Unintentionally. xD

Kyo: Ahahahahaha! Look, Ha'ri, I have orange hair!

Hatori: This is so creepy.

Ayame: WHY DO I HAVE LONG, WHITE HAIR? GAH, IT FEELS SO CREEPY! IT HITS ME IN THE BACK OF THE NECK EVERY TIME I TURN MY HEAD!

Me: I'll let people rant in caps for this one, just because. :3

Kisa: The stupid cat looks like my brother now! God, now I want to beat him up even more.

Ayame: I WILL BEAT YOU ONE DAY, DON'T YOU WORRY, DAMN RAT!

Me: Next up is Hatori and Rin.

Rin and Hatori: O.O

Me: Hey, we need some fun here.

After I switched them, they were pretty mad.

Rin: This is so stupid.

Hatori: Yeah, I agree.

Me: Wow, not pretty big changes there, except Hatori sounds like a girl! And Rin sounds like a boy! HAHAHAHA! Okay, so, next up is Haru and Kureno!

After that...

Akito: KURENOOOOO! (still trapped behind bars)

Haru: Coming, Akii, coming! (races off)

Kureno: Wow. I feel like a nerd. T.T

Me: That's how your supposed to feel!

Ayame: At least you don't have long hair.

Kisa: Just shut up, you stupid cat. No one cares about the fact that your hair is long.

Ayame: WELL, I DO!

Kisa: (kicks Ayame through a wall)

Ayame: OWWW!

Kisa: You were asking for it.

Me: I'll get Akito out of the bars so we can switch her with someone. (goes to unlock Akito)

Pandora: (grins evilly) I have such a great idea. (pushes Shigure and Momiji into the meta-morphas chairs)

Me: (comes back in) Sorry, Momiji, I want to switch you with Akito. (pushes Momiji and Akito into the chairs)

Momiji: W-wait, I'm not--

But I didn't know about the fact that Momiji was in Shigure's body right now. Maybe the fact that Shigure was bouncing in circles should've given me a clue? o.o

Momiji: WHY AM I SO CUTE LOOKING? I HATE CUTE! RARARARARAWAR! (starts pushing tables over)

Me: God, Akii, just stop right now. -.- Sorry about this, Momiji. (turns to stare at Akito)

Akito: ...I'm not Momiji. He is. (points at Shigure)

Me: O.O WHAT?

Pandora: Hey, I told you I'm evil.

Me: COME HERE! (starts chasing Pandora)

Akito: I know I'm a girl, but... it feels too manly for me to be happy. T.T

Momiji: WHAT DID YOU SAY? (glares at Akito)

Akito: I said you're a man. (snickers)

Momiji: GET BACK HERE! (chases Akito around the room)

Ayame: I'M STILL MAD AT YOU, DAMN RAT! (starts to chase Kisa around the room)

Kisa: Wow. Like you could do anything to me. (karate-chops Ayame)

Kureno: I'm so bored.

Hatori: Haru, you look so weird.

Kureno: (goes Black) WHAT DID YOU SAY, RIN? (growls)

Hatori: Don't hit a girl. T.T

Kureno: RIGHT NOW, YOU AREN'T A GIRL! HE IS! (points at Rin)

Rin: I feel gross.

Kureno: COME HERE, RIN! (chases Hatori around)

Kisa: Hey, baka neko, I have an idea. (glances at me and Pandora then whispers in Ayame's ear)

Ayame: I hate you, but I like the idea.

Next thing I know, me and Pandora are in the strapped chairs. And then...

Pandora: WHY THE HELL AM I ON FOUR LEGS?

Me: I'm on two. So give me a break.

Pandora: Wait, how are YOU ME?

Me: That psychologically didn't sound correct.

Pandora: ENOUGH WITH YOUR SMART COMMENTS! D:

Me: At least I'm not the one who keeps shouting in caps.

Pandora: COME HERE, PAN-PAN! (chases me around the room)

Me: It's time to end the show. T.T

Pandora: FINE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, REVIEW PLEASE! I'M GOING TO ATTACK PAN-PAN! (leaps on me)

Ayame: WAIT, YOU MEAN WE AREN'T GONNA GO BACK IN OUR OWN BODIES? (anger-vein throbs)

Kyo: Oh, lucky Kyo, you're so funny. AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Rin: Aaya, shut up. T.T

Kyo: Yes, Ha'ri. (shuts up)

Pandora: Over the rift of time it takes for the next chapter, we'll go back into our own bodies! Okay? REVIEW! BYE! (attacks me)


	6. Kitten Kisses

**Kitten-Kisses!**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: I own Pandora. But that's all. WAIT, I ALSO OWN MYSELF! Yess.**

**A/N Okay, so, to everyone that likes my stories, I got a dare over PM, so, yeah. It's a great dare, I HOPE YOU PEEPS LIKE! YESSS! YESSSSSS! Okay, dares. ^.^**

Pandora: I really hate you.

Me: Cheer up! I'm not the one that gave you the dare, you know.

Pandora: Hate you so much.

Me: IT WASN'T ME, GAWD!

Pandora: I'm going to kill you one day.

Me: Pan-pan. For the thousandth time. It wasn't ME.

Pandora: But YOUR the one who got me into this dopey game show!

Me: I know, right?

Pandora: (death-glare)

Me: (snickers) Aww, do you really hate him that much?

Pandora: He. Sucks.

Me: He can be angsty, but gosh, Pan-pan, he's not THAT bad.

Pandora: He wants to kill a rat. Seriously. He epicly fails.

Me: We all know that. But, don't worry, it won't be that bad.

Pandora: YES IT WILL! (sobs)

Me: I've never seen you cry before. Except for--

Pandora: You bring that up, I'll kill you.

Me: THE ONLY OTHER PEOPLE THAT ARE HERE ARE SHIGURE AND MOMIJI! WHO WILL TELL?

Pandora: The pervert. T.T

Me: ...Oh, wait, I guess you're right. Sorry, Shii.

Shigure: (unoffended)

Me: Okay, so, DARE TIEM!

Pandora: Can we do the other dare first? Please?

Me: Whyyyyy?

Pandora: Because. If we do my dare first, it'll just give me more time to kill you.

Me: OKEEYYY, on to the first dare! ^.^;

Pandora: That's what I thought.

AT THE MEETING ROOM:

Me: Doods, doods, doods.

Kyo: Why are you saying doo with a d at the end?

Shigure: (snickers)

Me: -.- Wow. You really ARE a stupid cat.

Pandora: I am deeply offended.

Me: Why? Because you lov--

Pandora: NOOOO! BECAUSE I'M A CAT, TOO!

Me: I didn't say that ALL cats are stupid. Oh, yeah, and, now that you said that, maybe I should do the cat dare first.

Pandora: I have monsters that can kill you.

Me: Okeeeyyy, uh, ah, we welcome the guest for this one dare, Kea!

Kea: Yo.

Me: Hey, Kea! (huggles)

Kea: Hey, Mel! (huggles back)

Everyone: MEL?!

Me: Shuddap! (anger-vein)

Everyone: (shuts up)

Me: Yes, my name is Mel. Leave me alone. ANYWAYS! First dare! Will the following please come here?: Kyo, Yuki, Hatori, Momiji, Rin, and Kisa. Oh, yeah, and Tohru, please.

They all came up to me. And I read the dare out to them.

Me: "_Make Kyo and Yuki Hug, for the entire thing. mehehehee. And Hatori and Momiji hug...meheehehehe. And Rin and Kisa hug hehehehe, and Tohru has to be in a strait jacket. MUAHAHAHAHA._" That was from RAINBOWS!

Kea: Wazzup, Rainbows? ^.^

Me: She's, liek, your owner. :3

Kea: Yup, yup. ^.^

Me: Alright, now, to the dare!

I pushed Kyo and Yuki into each other and held them there while Kea wrapped a rope around them and tied it with her awesome tying skills. It was a huge knot. And before they could try to undo the knot, me and Kea wrapped their hands to the back of each others bodies.

Me: There, hugging! But, sorry to say, Rainbows, they'll have to unhug at one point to do one dare that--

Pandora: KILL!

Me: That I shall not tell until later! ^.^;

Pandora: Humph. (sulks into emo corner)

Kyo: Damn rat! Get off of me!

Yuki: If you haven't noticed, I can't, baka neko.

Kyo: Damn! (anger-vein throbs on head)

Me: Alright, to the other dares. (pushes Momiji and Hatori into each other)

Momiji: Ha'ri!

Hatori: Graaaagh.

Momiji: You sound like a heffalump.

Hatori: I'm now wondering what a heffalump must be.

Me: Oh, yeah, and... (pushes Rin and Kisa together)

Rin: Kisa! (anger-vein)

Kisa: Sorry, I didn't mean to. (quickly pulls out of the way)

Me: Hugging dares are over!

Everyone but Kyo and Yuki: (sigh in relief)

Me: Oh, forgot, Kea, before you leave... (hands her a strait jacket)

Kea: With pleasure. (straps the strait jacket on Tohru) See ya. (waves goodbye and leaves)

Me: And, now. (turns towards Pandora and grins evilly)

Pandora: Damn you, I'm not doing it! (anger-vein throbs on head)

Me: Never saw an anger-vein on you. Anyways, on to the dare! You'll do it no matter what! ^.^

Pandora: RARARARARAWRARARWARA! (leaps out a window)

Me: Wow... she's just like him.

Everyone: Just like who?

Me: Ahahaha, the person she's gonna kiss today! ^.^

Everyone: WHAT?!?!

Me: :D You'll see. Er, who wants to go fetch Pan-pan?

Shigure: I'll do it. I'm tired of nearly never being in these chapters. (runs off)

Me: Mmk, Shii. (waits patiently)

Shigure: (runs back in with Pandora in his arms)

Pandora: GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERT! (starts scrambling to get out of his hands)

Shigure: Here. (hands Pan-pan to me)

Me: Awww, don't worry, Pan-pan! :3

Pandora: I want to LIIIVEEE!

Me: You will. Duh. Did you think I was gonna kill you or some crap?

Pandora: No, but this dare will!

Me: Ahahahaha! :3

So I untied Kyo and Yuki. They both looked scared, as if not knowing who was to kiss Pan-pan. Wow. DID THEY REALLY THINK I'D MAKE YUKI KISS HER?

Me: C'mon, Kyo, turn into a kitty-cat!

Kyo: WHAAAAT?!

Me: Hey, kissing a cat when your human doesn't count.

Kyo: O.O

Me: Just be lucky I let you get away with your caps scream.

Kyo: No way, you can't force me to--

Me: Shii.

Shigure: Mmk. (pushes Kyo into Tohru, who's still in a strait jacket. x3)

Then there was a _Poof! _

Me: Alright, lucky Kyo, kiss your girlfriend.

Kyo: She's not my girlfriend! (anger-vein)

Pandora: I will later kill you.

Me: Oh, yeah, you're still in my arms. (drops Pan-pan)

Pandora: MRROW! (lands on four paws.)

Me: Kiss already, you freaks.

Kyo: No. Way.

Pandora: I'ma kill you.

Me: Pan-pan, I get the freaking point. You'll kill me. Great. Just do the dare!

Pandora: Fine. Promise you won't pull any smart moves?

Me: Yep. (crosses fingers behind back) Promise.

Pandora: Alright. (sighs) Come here, Angsty.

Kyo: You're a freak, I'm not kissing you.

Pandora: Do you think I WANT to kiss you? We'll kill Mel later, just kiss now so that she'll leave us alone!

Me: (shows them the blowtorch)

So, with much pressure, they quickly put their noses together. Before they could pull away, I got out a roll of duct tape and wrapped it around their heads.

Pandora: MMM! MM MMMMM MMMM MMM!

Kyo: MMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMM MMM!

Me: (snickers) Awww, kitty love!

Pandora: MMMM MMMM MMM MMMMM MMMM!

Kyo: MMMM MMM!

Yuki: I think we all know what he's trying to say. (rolls eyes)

Me: Why is he putting the blame on YOU?

Yuki: His slogan is 'Damn Rat.'

Me: Coolio. I hate you.

Yuki: (sobs)

Me: You're WAY too used to fangirls swarming around you!

Shigure: (stares at Kyo and Pandora) Get a room. (snickers)

Me: o.o Oh, yeah, and with that, that ends this chapter. By the way, phommabouth came up with this dare. (points at Kyo and Pandora)

Shigure: Read and Review! ^.^

Me: Yep! (pushes Kyo and Pandora out a window before Kyo turns back into a human) See ya! :D


	7. Cats in the Cradle

**Cats In The Cradle**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Do not want to own. Do not want to die. xD**

**A/N "The cats in the cradle and the silver spoon..."**

Me: NOOOOOOOO!

Shigure: What's wrong? o.o

Me: NONONONONONONONO!

Shigure: ...Eh?

Me: I NEED TO... (sobs)

Shigure: (mortally confused)

Me: HUG YUUUUKIIIIII! (dies)

Shigure: ...You do?

Me: Well, _I _don't, but someone has to, and right now, I'm the only one, because Tohru's still in a strait jacket! (more sobs)

Tohru: FUNNYFUNNYFUNNYFARMFARMFARM!

Me: And she actually NEEDS to be in it! (sobs some more)

Shigure: Why don't you just get someone like Kyo to do it?

Me: ...Oh. o.o

Shigure: Or you could get Pan-pan to do it.

Me: (evil snickers) YES! I SHALL!

Pandora then walked in, still attached to Kyo.

Me: Heylo. (waves hi)

Pandora: M. MMMM. MMM.

Me: You hate me? Oh, well, I seriously don't care. Just be lucky I dressed him.

Yes, Kyo was a human now. xD I WAS TORTURING KYO AND PAN-PAN!

Me: Well, don't worry. The next dare has Kyo in it, so... (takes out a pair of scissors)

I carefully snipped the duct tape. It came off, and Kyo and Pandora both fell backwards.

Pandora: Dragon, come out... now....

Then her evil dragon came out of her neck-box. I laughed at her.

Me: THE DRAGON CANNOT HURT ME!

Pandora: Oh, yes it can.

Me: ...(narrows eyes) BRING IT!

Dragon: RAWWRR! (leaps at me)

Then, I used my amazing pencil to erase the dragon. It turned into a pile of eraser shavings! ^.^

Me: We have a lot of dares this time, so that means ALOT of people to please.

Pandora: ...(raises eyebrow)

Shigure: (bursts out laughing)

Me: What did I say? Oh... HAHAHAHAHAHA! (falls on the ground, laughing)

Pandora: I swear to God... you two are so ANNOYING. How come everything people say makes you laugh?

Me: Because we're perverts. You got a problem with that?

Pandora: Yeah, I do. I want you to STOP LAUGHING!

Shigure and Me: (stops laughing)

Pandora: Good. We need to go finish these dares up so that the people that reviewed will be happy.

Me: Okay. Gosh. I HAVE FEELINGS TOO!

Pandora: That made no sense.

Me: Do you think that everything I say MAKES SENSE? DO YOU, PAN-PAN?

Pandora: (shakes head no)

Me: Good. DARE TIIIEEEMMM! Oh, and, sorry, Shii...

Shigure: What? O.O

Me: I got a dare through the PM, and you won't know what it is until I tell you! :3

Shigure: 3:

Me: Don't worry, it's just a cruel dare that'll make everyone laugh at you. ^.^

Shigure: (sobs)

Me: ...What did I say?

Pandora: You reallly are dumb. Just, c'mon! (pushes Shigure and me out the door)

AT THE MEETING ROOM:

Me: Okay, so, I have lots of dares! The people who will hate me most after this.... Kyo, Yuki, Hiro, Shigure, and... EVERY GUY HERE! :D Oh, and, maybe Ayame.

Ayame: ...I thought I was a guy. o.o

Me: But you look like a girl. .

Pandora: Before an argument starts, I'd just like to announce that I can SPEAK AGAIN!

Kyo: And I'd like to announce that I hate hairballs!

Me: And I'd like to announce that everyone that keeps announcing things SUCKS SO SHUT UP!

Shigure: ...Doesn't that mean that YOU suck, too?

Me: What? Wait. What? Wait... OH! .

Pandora: You're SO slow.

Me: Nuh-uh. I'm not a turtle, Pan-pan. (sticks tounge out)

Pandora: Just shut up, and say the first freaking dare!

Me: Okay. First dare will include Kea. (claps twice)

Kea: (comes out of the darkness) Don't worry. I just need a couple of people. (eyes glint evily)

So Kea dragged Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, AND Hiro all into the darkness again. Fuh. I wanted to CRY. MY POOR SHIGGY! Oh, wait, then they came out about an hour later. While we were all playing Street Fighter.

Pandora: Where'd you get Street Fighter, anyways?

Me: I SOLD THOSE META-MORPHAS CHAIRS AGAIN! NOW, SHH, SAGAT IS KILLING KEN!

Ritsu: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that Sagat is killing Ken!

Haru: Sagat isn't killing Ken! I am so totally beating Sagat!

Me: Shuddap, Haru, Sagat rules!

Haru: Well, Ken's the BOMB! He's got super quick moves!

Me: Nah, Ken sucks my--

Haru: WHAT DID YOU SAY? (turns black)

Me: O.O ...Ken's amazing?

Haru: That's what I thought you said. (growls)

Pandora: Why do you always use Sagat, anyways, Mel?

Me: Sagat's amazing! And he's easy to use, too!

Haru: More like a cheapy character that beats people because he's too invincible.

Me: What was that, Haru? I can't hear you over the sound of Sagat killing Ken!

Street Fighter Game: Sagat wins.

Me: YOU WERE SO PWNED! (throws controller on the ground and it breaks)

Pandora: ...How are you going to buy a new controller now, Mel?

Me: DAMMIT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! (kicks Haru through a wall)

Pandora: Smooth. T.T

Me: Okay, who can I pwn next?

Pandora: You have only ONE controller now.

Haru: No, this controller broke when it went through the wall.

Pandora: Okay, now you can't play at all. Turn the game off.

Me: NUUUUU! (picks up the broken controller)

Pandora: Put it back. It's broken.

Me: Nuh-uh. (takes out magic pencil and taps it against the controller twice)

Flashing lights lit up on the controller, as it was alive again! I fixed the other controller, too!

Me: Alright, NOW who can I pwn next?

Pandora: You're annoying.

Me: HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO SAY THAT, PAN-PAN?

Kea: Done!

Me: Awww, I was about to verse the "Almighty God."

Akito: I would've beaten you. No one can beat God.

Me: What character would you have been?

Akito: Adon.

Me: HA! Adon sucks! Sagat always beats him!

Kea: He-llo? I already told you, I'm DONE! (pushes the boys out of the darkness)

Everyone: (bursts out laughing)

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Hiro: -.-

Me: What the hell are you guys wearing? O.O

Kea: Gotta leave now. See ya. (starts to walk away)

Me: WAIT, AREN'T YOU GOING TO GET THEM OUT OF THOSE OUTFITS?

Kea: Pssh, no way. You're on your own. See ya, Mel. (leaves)

Me: Okay, fine. Bye. (turns back to the boys) (snickers)

Pandora: What ARE they wearing? (shields eyes)

Me: Read this. (hands the PM message)

Pandora: (laughs)

Me: ^.^

Everyone: ?

Me: Hooker outfits. x3

Everyone: (starts laughing again)

Me: And, that was all thanks to rainbows! Okay, guys, go change. You've been embarassed enough.

So they started to walk away. Then I remembered something.

Me: KYO! DON'T CHANGE BACK INTO YOUR CLOTHES!

Kyo: What?!

Me: Here. (tosses him a dress and blonde wig)

Kyo: What is this?!

Me: Wear. It. (death-glares him)

Kyo: Okay, fine! (sulks away)

A half-hour later:

Me: OWNOWNOWNOWN! (bounces up and down on the couch)

Akito: Best out of 100!

Me: No, Akito, I beat your sorry butt enough times.

Akito: (anger-vein) I DEMAND BEST OUT OF 100!

Me: (presses a button and a cage falls on Akito) I DEMAND that you stay in there. Okay, who's next?

Shigure: Meeeee! ^.^ (runs out of the darkness in his regular kimono)

Me: Mmk! Oh, yeah, and, Ayame... can you make 5 dresses?

Ayame: Of course, ahahahaha!

Me: (glances at Ritsu, who's wearing a dress) Okay, know what? Scratch that, 4 dresses.

Ayame: Of course, I'll get right on it. (races out the door)

Me: He's fast. Okay, does anyone want to know who the dresses are for?

Pandora: I do!

Shigure: Yeah! :3

Hiro: ...Not really. . (comes out of the darkness)

Me: Hatori, Hiro, Haru, and Yuki! :3

Yuki: (comes out of the darkness)

Hiro and Yuki: WHY DO WE KEEP GETTING TARGETED?

Me: Ahaha! I was doing every guy! :3

Yuki: ...Those are only 4 guys.

Me: Yeah, but Shigure and Momiji are judges, Ayame's MAKING the dresses, Ritsu's already WEARING a dress, and... OH, and!

Hiro and Yuki: (BZZZT!)

Me: ^.^

Kyo: This dress is too tight. (comes out of the darkness)

Me: (snickers)

Kyo: Shuddap. .

Me: I hope you like Taylor Swift. ^.^

Kyo: ...What?

Me: Invader Lana wants you to be Taylor Swift! And Yuki's your prince.

Yuki and Kyo: WHAT?!

Me: .... STOP CAPSING! I CAN'T TAZER YOU RIGHT NOW!

Ritsu: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY YOU CAN'T TAZER-- (BZZZT!)

Me: I hate people. -.-

Pandora: Start. (death-glares)

Kyo: What am I supposed to do?

Me: Sing Love Story to Yuki!

Kyo: What the hell is Love Story?

Me: (hands him the lyrics)

Kyo: ...We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flash back starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

I see the lights  
See the party the ballgowns  
I see you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say Hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Beggin' you Please don't go

Me: YOU SUCK! -.-

Kyo: It's not my fault!

Me: Yes it is. Sing better! (anger-vein)

Kyo: Fine! (anger-vein) And I said

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

Me and Shigure: (snicker)

Shigure: Where are you taking him, Kyo? x3

Me: A broom closet? xD

Shigure: (cracks up)

Kyo: SHUT UP! I HATE THESE LYRICS!

Me: keep singing. .

Kyo: Romeo save me  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult  
But it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

I got tired of waiting  
Wounderin' if you were ever comin' around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

Romeo save me  
I've been feelin' so alone  
I keep waiting for you  
But you never come  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground  
And pulls out a ring

Me: (whispers to Shigure) They're getting married.

Shigure: (snickers)

Pandora: T.T You guys, shut up.

Me: NO, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! (clamps hands over mouth)

Shigure: (bursts out laughing)

Kyo and Yuki: WHAT?!?!

Me: Are you LISTENING to the lyrics? x3

Kyo: AWWW SHI--

Me: KEEP GOING! 3X

Kyo: And says

Marry me Juliet

Me: I TOLD YOU, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! HA! (points and laughs)

Shigure: (continues snickering)

Kyo: (anger-vein) You never have to be alone  
I love you  
And that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you

Me: Awwww, what a wonderful story! ^.^

Kyo: . (stalks off, grumbling to himself)

Shigure: Beautiful. x3

Me: Yes, indeed.

Shigure: THEY GOT MARRIED! xD

Me: (laughs)

Pandora: Marriage isn't funny. o.o

Me: Well, it is when it's Kyo and Yuki getting married. x3

Pandora: Just get on with the freaking dares. .

Me: How many more? (hisses under breath)

Pandora: ONE. ^.^

Me: Coolio. Lessee... Oh, THIS ONE IS COLD MIST'S! Come here, Hiro.

Hiro: (sobs) People hate me! (stalks up to Mel)

Me: Make any smart-aleck comments, and you're dead. Oh, and you have to spend the rest of the day with Tohru and Kisa. (hooks a shock-collar to him)

Hiro: You're going to shock a kid? Don't you know that's abusive? Don't you--(BZZZT!)

Me: Don't you know that I don't care?

Hiro: (walks off, singed)

Me: REMEMBER, TOHRU AND KISA! ^.^

Hiro: (stands next to Kisa, looking pissed)

Me: Okay, and the last dare, Phomma's, is--

Ayame: FINISHED! (comes in with 4 dresses)

Me: Nice! Go put them on peoples. :3

Ayame: (sticks them on Hiro, Hatori, Haru, and Yuki)

Me: Beautiful! Okay, picture time! All the guys, get together.

Kyo: I didn't get a dress. :3

Me: Because you're already wearing the princess one, duh. ^.^ Get in the picture!

Kyo: DAMMIT! STUPID WOLF-PANTHER!

Everyone: What the hell?

Me: Get over it. . (pushes all the guys together) SAY CHEESE!

Everyone but Yuki: CHEESE!

Yuki: Leeks. .

Kyo: DAMN RAT!

Me: Awww, wonderful picture! Well, until next time!

Shigure: Read and review! Oh, and if you can, give us perverted dares! They're the funniest! ^.^

Me: Ya got that right! x3 (poses with Shigure and Pandora takes a picture)

Pandora: Get me out of this crap-hole. T.T

Me: NO! REVIEW! BYE!


	8. Naked Tree Fun

**Naked Tree Fun!**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**  
Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN PANDORA AND ME! :3**

**A/N This chapter's gonna be fun. X3 AkaVixen, I want to tell you that your dares don't come along till near the end because I'd already finished most of the chapter when I saw your dare. :3**

Me: PAN-PAN, WHYYYYY? (sobs)

Pandora: Because we need to get to the dares.

Me: WHYYYYYYY? I WANT TO PLAY STREET-FIGHTER! 3:

Pandora: We can do the tree dare first. -.-

Me: YES! ^.^

AT THE MEETING ROOM:

Me: The following will come into the darkness with Kea: Hatori, Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Kureno, and Hiro.

Ritsu: I'M SO SORRY I'M NOT--(BZZZT!)

Me: No one wants you in the tree. T.T

Everyone: WHUT TREE?

Me: The tree of hopes and wonders! (pushes the 6 boys into the darkness)

Kea: (snickers from the darkness)

Screams were heard from the darkness too. No one cared. Because we were now going into a Street Fighter match! :D

Kagura: Can I play?

Me: Sure, fellow boar. ^.^

Kagura: I'll be Ryu, since that sounds closest to Kyo.

Me: ...Okay? (raises an eyebrow)

Street Fighter Game: Sagat VS Ryu. Go!

Me: I WILL PWN YOU!!1!

Street Fighter Game: (sound of people being beaten up)

Pandora: I can't believe you. T.T

Me: SHUDDAP, YOU'RE RUINING MY MOMENT! (sticks tounge out)

Shigure: I don't get what's going on. O.o

Me: I'm killing Ryu, of course! Can't you tell?

Shigure: But... why? What is the purpose of killing someone in that game?

Me: THE FREAKING PURPOSE IS TO BE THE WINNER!

Street Fighter Game: Sagat wins again!

Me: YES! (throws controller to the ground and it breaks)

Pandora: Why does this feel like De'Ja'Vu?

Me: T.T Because I broke the controller again, DUH.

Pandora: Just fix it already.

Me: (uses magic pencil to fix the broken controller.)

Shigure: More De'Ja'Vu! :3

Me: Yuppers. Okay, Shigure, you next.

Shigure: And the purpose is to defeat Sagat?

Me: For you, yeah. For me, it's to kick your--

Pandora: God, Kea, please hurry up. (sigh)

Me: Anyways, let's go! :D

Street Fighter Game: Sagat VS Gen. Go!

Me: Why are you an old fart, Shigure?

Shigure: He looks funny. x3

Me: Oh. He'll get killed!

Street Fighter Game: ONE HIT K.O.! Sagat wins!

Me: Wow, Gen sucks.

Shigure: Yep. Rematch?

Me: You're on!

Street Fighter Game: Sagat VS Gen. Go!

Me: DIE DIE DIE!

Street Fighter Game: ONE HIT K.O.! Sagat wins!

Shigure: I can't win in this game! That's not fair! (sulks)

Me: Buuuuut, you can if you use some one else! ^.^

Shigure: Who? O.O

Me: (whispers something into Shigure's ear)

Shigure: Okay! ^.^

Street Fighter Game: Sagat VS Eagle. Go!

Kisa: What's Eagle gonna do?

Me: Eagle's special move. ^.^

Street Fighter Game: ONE HIT K.O.! Eagle wins!

Akito: I demand to know how you did that! (anger-vein)

Me: Shuddap, man-woman.

Everyone: (gasp)

Me: o.o

Pandora: They're supposed to gasp when you give out spoilers.

Me: (evil grin) KYO AND TOHRU!

Everyone: (gasp)

Me: YUKI AND--

Pandora: (puts her tail over my mouth) Shhhh. Yuki's coming. Along with the rest.

Everyone: (stares expectantly at the darkness)

Hatori, Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Kureno, and Hiro: (come out of the darkness... NAKED)

Everyone: (screams and turns away)

Me: Here, Kea! (blindly throws a billboard towards the darkness)

Kea: Thanks. I'll see you outside. (dissapears)

Me: Okay. Shigure, can you drive?

Shigure: Legally?

Me: ...Yeah, legally would be nice.

Shigure: ...Yes. (shifty eyes)

Me: Good! You're gonna drive us past a tree!

Shigure: Why?

Me: (hands him the directions)

Shigure: Okay...

Me: Pandora's coming with us, but Momiji, stay here with the rest.

Momiji: I pwn 'deze l0zers!

Me: You do that! Seeya! (runs away, holding Pandora so that she can't escape)

Pandora: HE DOESN'T HAVE A LISCENSE!

Me: Course he does. Why would he lie?

Pandora: GRGGHHH! (anger-vein)

Me: Don't worry, we'll be fine!

IN THE CAR AS WE PASS THE TREE:

Me: There! (points at the tree)

Pandora: Disgusting. (turns away)

Me and Shigure: (laugh)

In the tree were naked Hatori, Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Kureno, and Hiro, chained to the branches. On a branch above them was a billboard that read: "_Honk if this is funny._"

Shigure: (honks a bajillion times)

Me: (snickers) Okay, turn left.

Shigure: (turns right)

Me: LEFT, MORON, LEFT!

Shigure: (tries to turn left, but crashes into the tree)

Me: IT'S ON FIRE! O.O

Pandora: I HATE YOU PEOPLE! T.T

Me: GET OUT, GET OUT!

Shigure: How?

Me: I DON'T KNOW, BUT THE TREE AND THE CAR ARE ON FIRE!

Pandora: Nooo. I thought they were soaking wet.

Me: NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR SARCASM! GET US OUT!

Pandora: ...You have a Magic Pencil.

Me: I DIDN'T BRING IT WITH ME! USE YOUR MONSTERS!

Pandora: God, you're so helpless. Come on out, Water Dragon.

Water Dragon: (comes out) GRAWWGRAGA!

Pandora: Squirt the fire!

Water Dragon: (squirts the fire and it vanishes)

Me: You said... squirt... (snickers)

Shigure: (laughs)

Pandora: Ohmigod! WE WERE JUST IN A FIRE, AND YOU'RE LAUGHING BECAUSE I SAID SQUIRT!

Me and Shigure: (burst out laughing) You said it again!

Pandora: YOU ARE HOPELESS! (leaps out the window)

Me: Where are you going?

Pandora: Away from here!

Kyo: TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Me: You're lucky I don't have a tazer on you. -.-

Haru: YOU IDIOTS, GET US OUT OF HERE!

Me: Cool, he's black! I wanna tickle his nose with a feather!

Pandora: (comes back randomly) ...WHY?

Me: I dunno. It just seemed fun to do since he can't beat me up. (shrugs)

Pandora: YOU. HAVE.

Me: A pony? (eyes sparkle)

Pandora: MENTAL ISSUES!

Me: ...Can I sell my mental issues and buy a pony?

Pandora: NO ONE'S GONNA BUY YOUR MENTAL ISSUES!

Shigure: I will. ^.^

Me: YOU WILL? THANK YOU! :D

Shigure: Sure, I'm rich, and you need the money.

Pandora: And I'm annoyed, and need to be away from this place.

Hiro: And I'm stuck in a tree, and need to be free.

Me: FINE. Picky peoples. Pandora, untie them. (snaps fingers)

Pandora: No way! What are you, the Queen of England?

Me: Pssh. No. I'm the Queen of Dares. GET THEM OUT OF THE TREE, NOW! (kicks Pandora into the tree)

Pandora: You suck! (is stuck, shivering, next to naked guys)

Me: You've seen Kyo naked before, it's not that bad.

Pandora: DON'T REMIND ME! (shudders even more)

Me: Just get them out! Use your monster or something!

Pandora: Oh, yeah, like I have a monster called "Untying Nude People."

Me: ...Use Slasher.

Pandora: Fine. Hopefully he'll claw them half-to-death. Slasher.

Slasher: (comes out) Gaidhiahdfadfijapd!

Me: Spammer! (gapes and points at Slasher)

Slasher: Idaijgahgiahgpaidfia! (angry)

Pandora: Slasher speaks Gibberish. -.-

Slasher: Oiahigahigphaihdpfiahfa.

Pandora: Just get them out of the freaking tree.

Slasher: (slashes the chains off and then goes back into the neck-box)

Nude Boys: ...Ow.

Me: You're on your own.

Hatori: How are we going to get home?

Me: Dude, man, dude, man. HOW? WALK! YOU HAVE LEGS!

Yuki: That slashing monster ripped my legs off.

Me: Okay, then, you have ARMS. Walk on your hands, mousey! Bye!

Kureno: I have no legs and no arms.

Me: YOUR A BIRD! FLY, FLY, FLY!

Kureno: I broke the curse a while ago.

Everyone: (gasp)

Me: Okay, seriously, that's getting annoying. Stop gasping, we already knew that spoiler! JUST CRAWL, KURENO!

Kureno: Fine. -.-

Me: Let's go, Shigure, Pandora.

Pandora: Are we walking home, too? -.-

Me: OF COURSE NOT! Get out your dragon!

Pandora: Coolio! Dragon!

Dragon: (comes out) RAWR!

Me: You're speaking my language! (gives the dragon a thumbs-up)

Dragon: (blows fire at Akito, who had randomly appeared)

Me: Thank you! (hugs the dragon)

Hatori: I'm a dragon tooooo!

Me: No, you're a petty seahorse. GO GET PREGNANT! Byeeeee! (gets on the dragon)

Then, the dragon flew me, Shigure, and Pandora into the sunset, and WE lived happily ever after. But I don't think the naked boys did. o.o WHY NOT? WHY CAN'T THEY BE HAPPY, TOO? WHY DO I CARE?

AT THE PLACE WE GET DARES AT:

Me: We have a buncha more dares!

Pandora: Yupp.

Me: I WANTED TO PLAY STREET-FIGHTER!

Pandora: Later. (firm angriness)

Me: FINE! (angriness aswell)

Shigure: What are you angriness about?

Me: Angriness isn't a word.

Shigure: It is up there. (points up)

Me: (looks up) Huh. o.o That iz odd.

Shigure: Iz isn't a word either. -.-

Me: Oh, yeah. I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! WE KEEP MAKING FACES WITH WORDS! O.O

Pandora: I just realized something, too. You're an idiot, and you'll never get a pony.

Me: (sobs in emo corner) WAIT, you JUST realized that? You should've already known. o.o

Pandora: (sighs grumpily)

Me: And, anyhow, I just want a PONY. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?

Pandora: YES, IT IS!

Me: I WANT A PONY, PANDORA! (picks Pandora up by the neck.) I REALLY WANT ONE!

Pandora: Holycrapwithamuffinontop! UHHH... EVIL UNICORN!

Evil Unicorn: (comes out) Sparkleneighkill?

Me: NOOOOO! IT'S NOT THE SAME! IT HAS A HORN ON IT'S HEAD!

Pandora: IT'S JUST A FREAKING HORN!

Me: Is it really, Pan-pan? (brings her closer to my face) IS IT REALLY JUST A HORN?

Pandora: IT'S A... PONY-WITH-A-HORN?

Me: YESSSS! (huggles the pony-with-a-horn.)

Pandora: What a stupid person, to believe that.

Me: (starts singing) I'M A BELIEVER! WITHOUT A TRACE! A DOUBT IN MY MIND!

Pandora: The dares, Mel, the dares.

Me: NO WAY! Fly, my pony-with-a-horn, fly me into the sunset.

Evil Unicorn: Sparkleneighkill?

Me: I SAID FLY ME INTO THE SUNSET!

Evil Unicorn: No way, dude. This isn't the job I signed up for. (goes into Pandora's neck-box)

Me: MY PONY-WITH-A-HORN! (sobs)

Pandora: It was an evil unicorn, Mel. -.-

Me: NOOOOOO! NO IT WASN'T, PANDORA! YOU'RE A LIAR! IT WAS A PONY-WITH-A-HORN! I EVEN NAMED HIIIIIM!

Pandora: What did you name him? T.T

Me: I NAMED HIM PONY-WITH-A-HORN!

Pony-With-A-Horn: (comes out of neck-box again) I'm a female. T.T

Me: I'm sorry that I don't look down there! (angry)

Pony-With-A-Horn: So am I. (goes in neck-box again)

Me: (sobs) MY PONY-WITH-A-HORN!

Pandora: WE STILL HAVE DARES! STOP GOING OFF-TOPIC!

Me: Fine, what are the dares?

Pandora: I'll do your favorite first. Hug Shigure. -.-

Me: YESSS! (leaps on Shigure)

Shigure: (sweat-drops)

_Poof! _Or, as I like to call it, POOFLES! And then I was hugging a puppy. MY PUPPY. MY SHIGGY PUPPY! :D

Me: Okay, we'll go to the meeting room and do the rest of the dares.

AT THE MEETING ROOM:

Me: GOGOGOGOGOGO!

Pandora: ...Dares, Mel. NO STREET-FIGHTER! (turns the game off)

Me: You suck. Fine. (turns to Akito and throws her a bikini) Put that on in the darkness. (Turns to Ritsu) Sing I'm A Little Teapot for the whole chapter.

Ritsu: I'M SORRY!

Me: JUST DO IT!

Ritsu: I'm a little teapot, short and stout.

Me: Yayness. Okay. (turns to Hatori) You. Hug Aaya. Now.

Hatori: At least I'm DRESSED.

Ayame: I'm so grateful I wasn't in the tree, ahahahaha!

Me: No one wanted you in the tree either.

Ayame: (sulking)

Hatori: Yay, you forgot about my dare!

Me: I've never seen you been excited about something before. But thanks for reminding me. HUG!

Hatori: (relucantly hugs Ayame)

Me: Wow, that... Whatever. Okay. Next, MOMIJI, HUG TOHRU!

Momiji: Yay me!

Me: Wait, wait, wait! (locks Kyo up in a cage) Go.

Momiji: (hugs Tohru, who's still in a strait jacket)

_Poof! _A cute Momiji bunny was now trapped with Tohru in the strait jacket.

Momiji: I'm stuck! (sobs)

Me: Not to worry. (grabs scissors and cuts the strait jacket)

Momiji: Yay! (_Poof!)_

Me: GO CHANGE! (looks away)

Momiji: Fine. (sulks and runs away)

Me: Oh, yeah, and here, Yuki. (hands him a dress)

Yuki: What the?

Me: Wear. It. It's from chapter 9, and you have to wear it for the rest of the chapter.

Pandora: Yep, this is the longest chapter ever.

Ritsu: Here is my handle, here is my spout!

Me: And it's the only chapter to give me a headache. Ritsu, SING INTO THIS! (hands him a bullhorn) And put it right into Pandora's ear.

Ritsu: I'M SORRY!

Me: Shuddap and do it.

Ritsu: (puts the bullhorn into Pandora's ear) WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP, HEAR ME SHOUT! "TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT!" I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT--

Me: Oh, yes, and, Kyo, when Yuki comes out of the darkness, take pictures of him and sell them on the internet.

Kyo: YES! (victorious fist-pump)

Me: (hands him a camera) You go, girl.

Kyo: o.o I'm a guy.

Me: I don't care. (walks toward Street-Fighter game)

Pandora: NO. DON'T YOU DARE!

Me: You don't thave to shout.

Pandora: I'M TEMPORARILY DEAF! T.T

Me: I'm temporarily confused! :D

Kyo: I'm temporarily un-angsted.

Yuki: (comes out of the darkness) I'm temporarily embarassed.

Kyo: (grins) STRIKE A POSE, MOUSE! (takes a hundred pictures)

Me: You're wasting the film in my camera! (sobs)

Kyo: I don't care! (runs to the computer and starts selling them on the internet)

Me: O.o I've never seen HIM this excited either.

Shigure: Well, he did marry Yuki, remember? (snickers)

Me: All those dares we just did were from TT749! :3

Akito: (also comes out of the darkness)

Me: O.o So you DON'T have boobs. I thought so. o.o

Pandora: (scratches me, annoyed) BAD MEL!

Me: (sobs)

Pandora: Now get this monkey away from me!

Ritsu: (still holding bullhorn up to Pandora's ear) SHORT AND STOUT!!! I'M SORRY!!(BZZZT!)

Me: God, he's so annoying. Next dare... oops, we seemed to have skipped this one, so let's do it! ^.^ It's Cold Mist's dare. :3

Pandora: And we need to use Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru. :3

Me: AND PANDORA'S HAPPY FOR ONCE! (hugs Pandora)

Pandora: Get off me before I hire you a psychiotrist.

Me: NOOOOO! AND YOU SPELLED IT WRONG! (drops Pandora)

Pandora: I don't know how to spell it! And owwww.

Me: Okay, anyways, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru all need to wear this! (throws girl uniforms at them)

Kyo: I'm still selling the pictures!

Me: I'm still not caring! I'll take over for you, though. (slides into computer chair, knocking Kyo out of it)

Kyo: Oww.

Me: Don't worry, you'll get the money back! Because that's part of the dare.

Kyo: (storms away)

Me: (bright smile) Okay, I'm pretty sure Momiji doesn't CARE about being in the girl uniform, but this'll be hilarious. :3 (starts selling pictures)

Yuki: So long as I'm not in this dress any more.

Me: Sorry, TT749, we couldn't keep it on for the whole chapter. ^.^; But, don't worry. After this 30-minute-stunt, we'll go get Yuki into that dress again for Invader Lana's dare. :O

Shigure: (sobs in an emo corner)

Me: My judges always know what the dares are unless you put them in a PM. So Shigure's getting... how you say... anxiously sad.

Pandora: Who wouldn't? You already made me do the worst dare. -.-

Me: Actually, if I hadn't duct-taped you, thrown you out a window, and kept you like that even when Kyo was a human, that wouldn't have been the worst dare.

Pandora: Exactly why it's all YOUR fault.

Me: Know what? I'm playing Street Fighter. Hmmph! (stalks off towards Street Fighter)

Pandora: We have a lot more dares!

Me: But we can't DO THEM without the other boys.

Shigure: (bursts out laughing)

Me: What? O.O I made you happy again? :D

Shigure: No, you said DO THEM. (falls over laughing)

Me: (also bursts out laughing)

Pandora: (dies of annoyance)

Me: PANDORA DIED! :O

Pandora: No, I wish. T.T

Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji: (come out of the darkness in Girl Uniforms)

Me: (laughs and points a bit too much)

Pandora: What are you DOING?

Me: Sorry, Shiggy Moment.

Shigure: Shiggy what? O.O

Me: Just, never mind that. Let's get on with the dare. You four, go to your school, and run around for 30 minutes, screaming, "Flash photography IS allowed!"

Kyo: O.O;

Yuki: -.-;

Haru: T.T;

Momiji: :3

Me: GOOOO! (pushes them into their school, which I used my magic pencil to make pop up!)

So, we had cameras. And we sat in what I called the camera-watching room.

Me: (starts humming)

Pandora: What are you humming? T.T

Me: Dragostea Din Tei. English version.

Pandora: Whatever. Give me a hammer.

Me: Why? O.O

Pandora: I want to beat you with it.

Me: Pssh, no way.

Pandora: I'll let you play Street Fighter afterwards.

Me: (gets out magic pencil and makes a hammer, then hands it to Pandora)

Pandora: (beats Mel with it a hundred times)

Me: Street..... Fighter...... (falls over)

Tohru: FUNNY FARM! (gigglesnort)

Me: Shuddap, Tohru. (half-dead)

Kisa: A-are you alright?

Me: Your so freaking cute! (jumps up and hugs Kisa)

Kisa: (big giant blush)

Me: Too bad you'll have to fight Kyo in the next dare.

Kisa: What?

Me: Don't worry about. That's in the future. This is the present.

Shigure: Don't talk about the future, please.

Me: Then you don't think about the future.

Shigure: (squeezes eyes shut as if he's trying)

Me: ...o.o Okay, let's pay attention to the dare now! :D

IN THE CAMERA:

Momiji: FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY IS ALLOWED!

Kyo: NO, IT'S NOT! NO FLA--(BZZZT!)

Momiji: (giggles at Kyo) FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY! YOU CAN USE IT, AND ABUSE IT!

IN THE MEETING ROOM:

Me: Woah, he's good at rhymes.

Pandora: (rolls eyes)

Shigure: (eyes still squeezed shut)

Me: Shiggy, what'cha doing?

Shigure: Trying not to think about the future.

Me: ...Ma-ya-hiii! Ma-ya-hooo! Ma-ya-haaaa! Ma-ya-haha!

Pandora: What are you doing?

Me: Trying to cheer Shiggy up. Hello, salute, it's me, your duke.

Pandora: What's THAT supposed to mean?

Me: (totally ignoring Pandora) Hello. Helloooo. It's me. Picasso.

Pandora: You're skipping verses.

Me: NOW I PAINT IT EVERY DAY! WHEN YOU LEAVE, MY COLOURS FADE TO GRAY! HEY, LITTLE LOVER, STAY OR ALL MY COLOURS FADE AWAY!

Pandora: O.o

Me: HELLO. HELLOOO. IT'S ME AGAIN. SAGATTO.

Pandora: Sagatto? It's PICASSO.

Me: Yes, but now I'm going to be Sagat. (runs off to play Street Fighter)

Pandora: We better get on with the next dare. The boys are coming back.

Me: (leaps up) THE BOYS ARE BACK! THE BOYS ARE BACK! THE BOYS ARE BACK, GONNA DO IT AGAIN, GONNA WAKE UP THE NEIGHBORHOOD!

Shigure: Who knew High School Musical could be so naughty? (snickers)

Me: (blinks in confusion, then starts laughing) Gonna do it again, gonna wake up the neighborhood!

Pandora: I HATE YOU PEOPLE! T.T

Me: We understand, Pan-pan. (comfortingly pats her back)

Then we heard a slam. The door! THE BOYS WERE BACK!

Me: THE BOYS ARE BACK! THE BOYS ARE BACK!

Kyo: Shut the hell up.

Me: No way. T.T

Yuki: (runs into the darkness fast)

Me: O.o GET IN YOUR DRESS AGAIN!

Shigure: (squeezes eyes shut when he sees Yuki)

Me: Just stop thinking about it, Shigure. We'll do it LAST.

Shigure: Okay. (sighs in relief)

Me: Okay, today, we sent in my brother. ELI, COME HERE!

Eli: Mel, I wanted to play Halo!

Me: You and your Halo. It's not good to be addicted to a video game. (shakes head)

Pandora: You're a real hypocrite, Mel.

Me: SHUDDAP! HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT WHILE I'M AT HOME I PLAY STREET FIGHTER WHEN HE'S NOT LOOKING!

Eli: You WHAT? (leaps on top of me and starts beating me up)

Me: What did I dooooo? (sobs)

Eli: You played my Street Fighter game!

Me: BUT SAGAT...!

Eli: I'm going to put a lock on the game so you can't get it! You're too addicted.

Me: (sobs) Oh, wait, I have my own Street Fighter now. And a magic pencil.

Eli: (stares at me like I'm crazy)

Me: Anyways, don't beat me up, but you got to hug this girl right here. (picks Kisa up and shows Eli her)

Eli: WHY? (angry glare)

Me: You have to. Just do it. And run right after you do it. As far away as possible.

Eli: (rolls eyes) Can do. (hugs Kisa then turns and runs)

Me: Thanks! (is now holding a tiger) Okay, Tohru, go hug Kyo. We're gonna have a... (snickers) cat fight!

Tohru: FUNNY FARM I NEED MY MEDS!

Me: Some one get Tohru her meds.

Pandora: (hands Tohru her meds)

Tohru: Eh? What happened? Ah, Chips-san...

Me: MY NAME IS MEL! NOW GO HUG KYO!

Tohru: O-okay... (goes off to hug Kyo)

Me: (grins)

Then Tohru hugged Kyo. Kyo called her multiple names while a cat. Then he was forced to fight Kisa.

Kyo: Just so you know, I'm not going easy on you.

Kisa: O-okay...

Me: (rings a bell) GO!

Kisa: You're dead meat, Tangerine! (leaps on him and the bloodshed begins)

Kyo: TANGERINE?! (gets his tail whooped)

Me: (snickers)

Kyo: (nearly dies)

Me: (laughs her head off) YOU GOT BEAT BY A GIRL!

Kyo: She's bigger than me!

Before I could reply, there was a _Poof! _Kisa and Kyo were humans again! Yay! 'Cept they were naked. So everyone ran screaming again.

IN THE MEETING ROOM:

Me: That had been loveforwriting's dare. Loveforwriting has 2 more dares for us, then... (side-glances at Shigure) Invader Lana has a truth and a dare for us.

Pandora: Alright, people, on to the next dare!

IN THE HYPNOTIZING ROOM:

Me: I have strapped you all into chairs and you're going to stare at the screen, and I'll hypnotize you. :3

Kyo: NO WAY! GET US OUT!

Me: Don't worry, Shigure and Momiji aren't going to be hypnotized.

Kyo: I'M NOT WORRYING!

Me: Course you weren't. Anyways, go! (hits the power button on the VCR.)

Pandora: I'll video-tape, since I don't wanna hear your perverted jokes.

Me: Don't worry, I haven't come up with any yet.

Pandora: (sighs in annoyance and starts video-taping them)

Kyo: GET US OUT OF HERE! I HATE THIS-- .

Yuki: Baka ne-- .

Kisa: .

Hiro: Kisa, are you alright? HOW DARE YOU HYPNOTIZE SMALL CHILDREN? HAVE YOU-- .

Tohru: Eh, ah, Kyo-kun-- .

Ritsu: I'M SORRY! I'M SORR-- .

Akito: I DEMAND THAT YOU-- .

Kureno: A-Akito, are you... are you alright? I-- .

Haru: .

Rin: I hate my-- .

Kagura: KYO! KYOOO-- .

Ayame: Ahahaha! Isn't this great, Ha--.

Hatori: What nonesense are you spewing over-- .

Me: Who knew Hatori would be the last person to get hypnotized? And more importantly, who knew that Ayame would be SECOND TO LAST? Seriously, who made it happen like that?

Pandora: Oh, I don't know. (sarcastically rolls eyes) Someone you know VERY much.

Me: WAS IT YOU, PAN-PAN? WAS IT YOU? (picks Pandora up from the neck) WAS IT?

Pandora: Idiot.

Me: Okay, let's get on with the dare. We're supposed to make them do stuff! :3

Pandora: Like what?

Me: (evil smirk)

IN THE MEETING ROOM AGAIN:

Me: Kyo and Yuki, kiss and don't stop, even to breath.

Kyo and Yuki then started kissing, but they didn't stop, so they fainted, out-of-breath.

Me: Good! Okay, now, Hiro, admit to Kisa you love her.

Hiro: I love you, Kisa.

Me: Kisa, tell Hiro you love him, too.

Kisa: I love you, too, Hiro.

Me: Yes! This is fun! :D

Pandora: Ayame and Hatori, both of you, go... erm...

Me: TO THE BATHROOM TOGETHER! (laughs)

Then Ayame and Hatori dissapeared into the bathroom. O.o

Me: Okay. Ritsu, I want you and Rin to hug and then don't let go and start running around the room!

So Ritsu and Rin hugged, then started running around the room, still attached to each other.

Me: Kagura, you and Tohru have to revive Yuki and Kyo, then be a foursome kissing peoples.

So Kagura and Tohru helped Yuki and Kyo breath again, and then the four kissed together. I had to look away, cause it was creepy.

Shigure: Hehheh. Kureno has to dump Akito!

Kureno: I hate you, Akito. (walks away)

Shigure: (evil grin)

Me: Akito has to roll on the ground sobbing!

Akito: (starts rolling on the ground like a toddler, sobbing.)

Shigure: (sad look)

Me: It's not real, she's just hypnotized. (pats his back)

Pandora: Haru has to go outside on four legs and eat grass!

Haru: (gets on his hands and knees and runs outside, then starts eating grass)

Me: Good, we needed the lawn mowed anyways.

Pandora: I think we've had enough fun now.

I looked around the room, at the foursome kissing, the two people in the bathroom(I don't even want to know what they were doing), Akito rolling on the ground crying, Kureno standing there after having dumped Akito, Haru outside eating grass, Ritsu and Rin running around the room, hugging. It was madness. Kisa and Hiro were just standing there mindlessly, because they'd said they loved each other.

Me: Okay, when I clap my hands twice, you all are unhypnotized! (claps hands twice)

Everyone: WHAT?! O.O

Me: (snickers)

Kyo: WHAT THE HELL? (pulls away from Yuki and Tohru and Kagura)

Yuki: (anger-vein look)

Kagura: EEEK! O.O

Tohru: I NEED MY MEDS AGAIN! (faints)

Haru: (continues eating grass)

Rin: GET OFF OF ME! (slaps Ritsu)

Ritsu: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! (runs around screeching about how sorry he is)

Akito: Why am I sobbing? (keeps trying to wipe tears off)

Hiro, Kisa, and Kureno: T.T

Me: You guys are lucky, you were just standing there. Most of the time.

Kyo: Dammit! (wipes his mouth with his sleeve ten-thousand times)

Me: EVERYONE SHUT UP! (anger-vein) Where is Hatori and Ayame?

Hatori: (comes out of the bathroom, looking confused) I was just sitting in the bathroom with Ayame sitting next to me. O.o

Me: ...NOT MY PROBLEM! (runs)

Pandora: Dares, Mel, dares!

Me: Zokay, zokay... (pants)

Pandora: It's okay. Just read the next dare and we'll do it.

Me: Zokay, zokay. (more panting) OH I REMEMBER NOW! :D

Pandora: Of course you do. T.T

Me: Thank you, Shigure, for making me feel all better! :3

Pandora: HE DID NOTHING! I WAS THE ONE WHO HELPED YOU!

Me: Don't be so conceided, Pan-pan. -.-

Pandora: (bangs head against the wall)

Me: I never knew you were suicidal! O.O

Pandora: (bangs her head extremly hard and goes unconcious)

Me: PAN-PAAAAN! ...(makes no attempt to help her) Okay, on to the dare!

Shigure: We didn't start Vixen's dare.

Me: Why would you bring that up when you know you're going to have to break your own house and I have to freaking hug HIM for one minute? (points at Yuki)

Pandora: (wakes up and holds up a timer) Your welcome.

Me: I HATE YOU ALL! I WANT TO JUMP OUT A WINDOW LIKE ANGSTY KYO!

Pandora: But you can't. (smug)

Me: Gaggahgaighaigapfjdaighaiagdf.

Pandora: Now you're acting like Slasher. Just go out there and HUG HIM!

Me: He'll turn into a rat, that's so GROSS.

Yuki: (more depression)

Pandora: You always turn Shigure into a dog.

Me: But dogs are cute. :3

Shigure: (thumbs up)

Pandora: Be quiet, dog boy, you have to do your dare, too.

Shigure: (thumbs down)

Me: Fine. One minute, right? Sixty seconds? Sixty seconds of unhappiness?

Pandora: Yep.

Me: Fine. COME HERE RIGHT NOW, MR. DEPRESSED-RAT-DUDE!

Yuki: (depressedly comes up to me)

Me: (squeezes eyes shut and hugs him)

Pandora: One, two, three, four, five...

Suddenly, when she got to fifty, she duct-taped us together! O.O And Yuki was still a rat!

Me: PAN-PAAAAN!

Pandora: You totally deserved that. THANK YOU, AKAVIXEN! ^.^

Me: (kicks Pandora out the window) SOMEONE UNTAPE ME!

Everyone: (snickers)

Me: I'M SERIOUS! NONE OF YOU ARE NICE AND-- OH, HEY, AKII! YOUR DARE WAS TO SERVE ONE OF US AND WITH A SMILE! SO I'LL MAKE IT EASY ON YOU: UNDUCTAPE US WITH A SMILE!

Akito: I'm still in a cage. T.T

Me: (struggles to get the remote)

Pandora: I stole the remote! (comes in the window with the remote, looking victorious)

Me: GIVE IT TO ME!

Pandora: No way.

Me: BUT MY MINUTE IS OVER AND YUKI AND AAYA MUST HUG! (sobbing desperatly)

Pandora: Fine. (evil smirk) Slasher.

Slasher: (comes out) Gaiphgiajdfiapghaidioda!

Pandora: Get them out of the tape.

Slasher: (slashes me while untaping us, then goes back in)

Me: OWWWW! (sobs)

Pandora: Quit whining.

Me: NEXT DARE! :D

Pandora: CROCODILE TEARS! (anger-vein)

Me: Yup. Okay, next dare. :3 (pushes Yuki into Aaya) ONE MINUTE HUG. GO!

Yuki: No way. -.-

Me: Yes way. I have a stop watch. (evil smirk)

Yuki: I'm still a rat.

Me: Okay, we'll wait.

TWO MINUTES LATER:

Yuki poofed! We all looked away.

Me: Okay, hug him now. :3

Yuki: NO! WAY!

Me: Yes way. :3

Yuki: No. -.-

Me: WE HAVE ANOTHER DARE THAT'LL BE EVEN WORSE, SO--(pushes Yuki into Aaya)

Then Ayame wrapped his arms around Yuki so he wouldn't escape. Good, we didn't need to waste more duct tape.

Me: (counts to sixty) Okay, you're good.

Yuki: (yanks away from Ayame, looking pissed)

Me: On to the next dare! :3 Hatori and Aaya kiss!

Hatori: What?!

Me: 'WHAT?!'

Pandora: -.-

Me: Just do it before Pan-pan kills us all.

Pandora: Ooh, I will. :3

So then Ayame and Hatori kissed and I counted to sixty.

Me: SIXTY! Why is it that Ayame looks like he's enjoying this? O.O

Hatori: (runs to the bathroom to wash his mouth one-million times)

Me: Aaand, next dare! I like dogs. :3

Pandora: What the hell does that have to do with anything?

Me: Akito has to go find me the perfect dog, while smiling. ^.^

Pandora: Noooo, Akito has to serve the judges while smiling.

Me: But I want a dog, so she serves me like that. :3

Pandora: Whatever happened to wanting a pony?

Me: I change dreams very fast.

Pandora: You already have a dog. (points at Shigure)

Me: I don't care. Get me a dog. (presses button on remote and Akito is free)

Akito: (starts towards the pet store)

Me: SMILE!

Akito: (smiles and then stalks off to the pet store)

HALF-HOUR LATER:

Me: You guys got WHOOPED! (is playing Street Fighter)

Akito: I got you your dog. (hands me a dog)

Me: EEEK! Where'd you get that thing? O.O

Akito: I found it in the streets.

Me: It's disgusting. It has fleas and ticks. Bring it to the ASPCA.

Akito: (scowls)

Me: Cheese. -.-

Akito: (smiles, though her eyes glitter angrily, then stalks off)

AN HOUR LATER:

Me: I beat you guys again. ^.^

Akito: It's at the ASPCA now.

Me: Good. I want another dog now. I want one that looks like... (hugs Shigure) That.

Shigure: O.O But that's ME.

Me: Exactly! Then I don't have to turn you into a dog ten-thousand times a day! :3

Akito: (frowns a bit)

Me: Go get it and smile.

Akito: (smiles, though mouth twitches angrily, then goes to the pet store)

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER:

Me: It's okay, Shigure. Sorry that I beat you.

Shigure: It's just a game, right?

Me: That's the spirit! ;D

Akito: (comes in with a Shigure-like dog) Here. (drops it on my lap)

Me: Aww, it's so cuute. It's a little cutesy, yes it is!

Shigure-Like Dog: (pees on my leg)

Me: NO WAY! Take it back. (hands it to Akito)

Akito: What? O.O

Me: TAKE IT TO THE ASPCA!

Akito: I'm not taking that back, you little--(BZZZT!)

Me: (puts the Shigure-Like Dog on her legs) You can take it back later.

Shigure-Like Dog: (craps on Akito)

Me: Does anyone have a paper and pen?

Shigure: Yup. (hands me a paper and pen)

Me: (writes a note and puts it on Akito's nose)

Momiji: What's the note say?

Me: It says "Take back the dog and clean up the crap." I'll be right back. (races off to clean up leg)

TWO MINUTES LATER:

Me: I'm back. Here. (hands Aaya a razor)

Ayame: O.o

Me: Get a normal haircut.

Hatori: He doesn't know how to cut his hair.

Me: But t--

Hatori: Why do you think it's long?

Me: O.O Okay, here. (hands Ayame 10 bucks) Shigure, go with him and make sure his hair gets cut.

Shigure: Mmk! ^.^ (races off with Ayame to get his hair cut)

Me: We'll do the next dare now! :3 DYE YOUR HAIR, RIN! Green with electric blue highlights.

Rin: Whaaat?

Me: Yeah, here. (hands Rin 30 bucks) You go with Shigure and Ayame.

Rin: (looks angry) Fine! (stalks off after Shigure and Ayame)

Me: YOU TWO, DON'T DO ANYTHING PERVERTED TO HER!

Shigure: Fiiiine. (sighs and they leave)

Me: Okay, next, Haru has to show emotion while WHITE!

Haru: Mmm?

Me: Do it.

Haru: Mmm.

Me: NOW!

Haru: What kind of emotion?

Me: Be... HAPPY! :D

Haru: How do I be happy?

Me: What's your favorite thing in the world?

Haru: ...You don't wanna know...

Me: Okay! I'm going to sing a song that shall make you happy!

Haru: I hate music.

Me: Great! Here's a song I love! "PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Sing, Haru, sing.

Haru: (monotone) "Peanut Butter Jelly Time."

Me: SMILE, BE HAPPY, HAVE EMOTIONS!

Haru: Fine. (large smile)

Me: (takes a picture) OWNED! ^.^

Haru: (looks grumpy)

Me: Okay, next dare. Momiji, sit still and watch something boring.

Momiji: Like what?

Me: Like this. (puts on the educational channel and puts Momiji in the chair)

Momiji: (stares at the screen) It's so booring... Can't I jump around?

Me: Nope.

Momiji: Pleeeease.

Me: Nope. Next dare. KYO AND YUKI, KISS! (smashes their heads together and duct-tapes them)

Pandora: One, two, three, four, five. Untie them.

Me: (rips the duct-tape off and some of their hair comes off)

Kyo: GAAAAH!

Yuki: (kicks Kyo through a wall)

Me: Ookay, next dare! ^.^ SHIGURE HAS TO BREAK HIS HOUSE! When's he coming back?

Ayame: We're back!

Me: It's perfect timing, yaaay~

Pandora: That's only because YOU'RE the one who makes this story.

Me: Shuddap. Okay, Shii, you have to--(bursts out laughing)

Rin: (droops her head)

Me: You look like a punk rocker... person... thing. And, Ayame... O.O

Ayame: Do you like it?

Me: I like you better with long hair, but whatever. It's... okay. :)

Ayame: I have to go show my dear brother and Hatori, ahahaha!

Me: Hatori's still washing his mouth in the bathroom, and so is Yuki now.

Ayame: (races into the bathroom)

Me: Okay. o.o Anyways, Shii, you have to break your own house.

Shigure: But the Main Estate isn't paying for the house to be fixed again! 3:

Me: Don't worry, you'll pay for it with the money you earn as a writer! Don't you get any money?

Shigure: Yeah, but I waste it on stuff that's useless, like all people in the world!

Me: Whatever. Just go break your house. -.-

Shigure: (groan) Fine. (stalks over to his house)

Me: I HAVE CAMERAS AGAIN! (runs to the camera room)

IN THE CAMERA ROOM:

Me: It's breaking, it's breaking, it collapsed, Shigure's nearly dead... nothing new here!

Pandora: Aren't you going to save him?

Me: Why? o.o

Pandora: I thought you loved him.

Me: Oh yeah. ZOMG, SHII'S DYING! (runs off to save Shigure)

Pandora: Okay, I guess I'm gonna have to finish the dares.

AT THE MEETING ROOM:

Pandora: Shigure's nearly dead, and Mel's trying to save him, so we're going to kick it old school.

Everyone: Whaaaaat?

Pandora: We're going to do the next dares my way. Okay. Kisa was supposed to talk the whole chapter, so we'll start that NOW.

Kisa: So then I said, yeah right, and she said, no really, and I said... Wait, were you talking about me?

Pandora: So you WERE speaking the whole chapter?

Kisa: Duh. No one pays attention to me though.

Pandora: Okay. On to the next dare. HIRO, SAY 5 NICE THINGS TO TOHRU!

Hiro: Why would I do that?

Pandora: Because I have monsters and you have a tazer hooked to you.

Hiro: Um... your not _too _dumb, you helped me be nicer to Kisa, you have long hair, you wear skirts, and you blush alot.

Pandora: Okay... o.o Next! Kureno, ignoooore Akito!

Akito: (wakes up) OMG, SHIGURE'S TURNED INTO A DOG AND POOPED ON ME!

Pandora: (snickers then evilly grins) Yep. But you might wanna read the note.

Akito: (reads the note) KURENO, TAKE SHIGURE DOG INTO THE ASPCA AND CLEAN ME UP!

Kureno: (ignores, though looks worried)

Pandora: Okay, while Kureno does his dare, Kagura, we have to burn your backpack! ^.^

Kagura: Whaaaat? (looks sad)

Me: (comes back in with a Shigure dog) What did I miss?

Pandora: You missed three whole dares. Why is Shigure a dog?

Me: I was trying CPR, my GOD.

Pandora: Is he okay now?

Me: Yeah, I think so. Anyways, what's the dare now?

Pandora: Burn Kagura's backpack.

Me: YES! ^.^ Okay, get out your dragon, and I, as a boar, shall steal the backpack. COME HERE, KAGURA!

Then me and Kagura did what I call MORTAL COMBAT! And I won! Because I tazered her! Teehee~

Me: Okay, wait for Kagura to wake up...

Kagura: (wakes up and glares at me)

Me: Go! (throws the backpack at the dragon, who burns it)

Pandora: The last three... we kinda can't do the last three dares.

Me: We'll do them next chapter, along with all the other dares!

Shigure: All the dares we did not do, post again, and we'll try to do them! (dizzy)

Me: REVIEW OR PANDORA WILL KILL YOU!

Pandora: And I can't even say that next chapter. 3:


	9. YAY I'M GOING TO CONTINUE!

**YAY I'M GOING TO CONTINUE!**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N No one expected me to continue. But I am back.**

**Disclaimer: ...Are there really cops that come on Fanfic dot net, just to arrest people that don't do a disclaimer?**

**Pandora: Probably.**

**Me: PROVE IT!**

**Disclaimer Cop: You better say the disclaimer RIGHT NOW.**

**Me: Idon'townFruitsBasketorStreetFighteroranythingelseIuseinthisstory, exceptforPan-panandme. *sighs deeply***

**Disclaimer Cop: *poofs away***

Me: Lololol!

Pandora: That's not a word.

Me: SHUDDAP! NOTHING I SAY IS A WORD!

Pandora: Word is a word.

Me: Word. (looks like a gangsta)

Momiji: What? (hyper)

Me: o.o Momitchi, why are you bouncing off the walls?

Momiji: I HAD THE THING THAT PEOPLE CALL COFFEEEEEEEEE!

Pandora: Who gave him coffee?

Me: That's not important. The important thing is, WHERE DID YOU GET IT, MOMITCHI?

Momiji: BORDERSBORDERSBORDERS!

Me: (runs to Borders and comes back with an iced chocolate coffee.) Yumm. ^-^

Pandora: I hate my life.

Me: (slurps the whole thing down real fast) OKAY, I'M READY FOR THE DARESDARESDARES!

Pandora: (headwall)

Me: WHAT'SAHEADWALL?

Pandora: It's when I slam my head into the wall instead of the desk.

Me: MMKAY! I'M A SUPERHERO!

Momiji: ME TOO!

Me: HURRY, GLIDE INTO THE MEETING ROOM WITH ME, MOMIJI! YOU'RE MY NEW SIDE-BUNNY-KICK! (flies into the Meeting Room)

Momiji: (flies next to me)

AT THE MAGICAL MEETING ROOM:

Me: HIEVERYONEWEHAVELOTSOFDARESTODAY!

Yuki: What did you say?

Me: DARES! DARESDARESDARES!

Kyo: ...Idiot. T.T

Me: DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?

Everyone: NO!

Me: First dare is well-liked by Kyo.

Momiji: WHY AREN'T YOU HYPER ANYMORE?

Me: I'll have random hyper bursts alot today, but other than that, I'm fine now. =3

Kyo: What's the first dare?

Me: Kiss Tohru. I know she's stupid, insane, pathetic... what else?

Momiji: A PSYCHO!

Me: Thanks, Momiji! ^-^

Momiji: YUSSSSS!

Kyo: So I kiss her?

Me: YES, THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!

Kyo: YES! (kisses Tohru)

Yuki: (anger-vein and kicks Kyo through the roof)

Me: AND WE ALL KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN ANYWAYS! That was Animehearter's dare. Next dare is...

Pandora: That Mel has to jump off a roof.

Me: That's not in the dares.

Pandora: (quickly puts a slip of paper in the dares) Now it is.

Me: (opens up the paper) Well, I'm not doing this one. (tears up the dare)

Pandora: YOU HAVE TO DO EVERY DARE!

Me: I never said I HAVE to. I just do every dare because I'm nice. That's the first dare I'm NOT doing.

Pandora: Fine, read the next REAL dare.

Me: Okay. Bunny costumes and the MC Hammer dance. Well.... I dunno what the MC Hammer dance IS, so I'll do the second part where Momiji runs an evil bunny army.

Pandora: It doesn't say an EVIL bunny army.

Me: (quickly writes the word evil before the word bunny) Now it does. =3

Pandora: (sighs)

Me: (pushes everyone into the dark with Kea, including myself) Wow, I'm dumb. T.T

Then Kea put bunny costumes on all of us. We came out and I had the best idea I ever ever ever ever could ever ever have!

Me: I HAD THE BEST IDEA I EVER EVER EVER EVER COULD EVER EVER HAVE!

Pandora: What is it?

Me: (runs to Borders and comes back with a hundred coffees)

Pandora: OH NO.

Me: OH YES. FREE COFFEE!

Everyone: (runs up and drinks the coffee)

Me: EPIC WIN! (drank, like, 5 coffees)

Pandora: I'm not having your coffee.

Me: Good, you'll be the only sane one! I'M DRUNK WITH COFFEE, HEEHEEHEEE!

Pandora: You're never going to sleep now. And you ALREADY have bad enough insomnia.

Me: YUS! I HATE SLEEP! (stumbles around, still in bunny costume)

Pandora: I hate how there are hyper bunnies EVERYWHERE. It's like a whole army of MOMIJIS. Only WORSE.

Me: Inorite? ROLLING-ON-FLOOR-LAUGHING, PAN-PAN! REALLY.

Pandora: (sighs unhappily)

Me: HEEEREEEE, MOMIJI, TAKE THIS GUN AND TRY TO SHOOT PAN-PAN! (hands him a pistol)

Pandora: WHAT?!

Me: YOU ARE SOSO NOT FUN, PAN-PAN!

Pandora: I'm the chaperone of you coffee-drunken peoples!

Me: AND I REALLYREALLY HATE CHAPERONES! SHOOT HER, MOMIJI! BUNNY ARMY, ATTAAAAAACK!

Everyone: (tackles Pan-pan to the ground)

Pandora: I DEMAND A LAWYER!

Me: NEXTDARE! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (spins in circles)

Pandora: Tohru, say something mean to someone, and everyone, get OFF OF ME!

Me: You're no fun, Pan-pan.

Tohru: Oh, I have to say something mean?

Me: YES.

Tohru: Then I hate you, Mel. I always have and always will.... I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY, DID I HURT YOUR FEELINGS, ARE YOU OKAY?!?!

Me: (sobs) YOU CANNOT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER WITH YOUR FAKE CARINGNESS.

Pandora: (is happydancing)

Me: And then we go on to the next dare. KYO AND YUKI SHALL BOTH HUG AYAME! (pushes them into Ayame)

Ayame: (hugs them)

Me: One, two, three... (counts to sixty) TIME'S UP!

Kyo: Can't... breath...

Me: ...And on that note, on to the next dare! Kyo, sing I'm A Barbie Girl! (throws a wig on him)

Kyo: BUT I DON'T KNOW THE LYRICS!

Me: Geez, do you EVER listen to music? (throws lyrics at him)

Kyo: (sighs)

Me: And I will add something, because I love to torture you people! Hatori, you have to be Ken! (pushes him onto stage with Kyo)

Hatori: ...Whut?

Me: ^-^ GOOOOO!

Hatori: Um... hiya, Barbie?

Kyo: ...Hi, Ken. (sounds grumpy)

Hatori: You wanna... eh... go for a ride?

Kyo: Sure, Ken.

Hatori: Jump... in?

Kyo: I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation.

Hatori: C'mon, Barbie, let's go party.

Kyo: I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. I'm a blonde, bimbo girl, in a fantasy world. Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.

Hatori: You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour in pink, kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.

Me: (is too busy laughing to even listen to them)

Pandora: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!

Me: B-b-because... (rolls on the ground laughing)

Pandora: ...We are cutting the song in half.

Me: WHYYYY? DX

Shigure: Yeah, WHYYYY? DX

Pandora: Because you two are ANNOYING ME.... Those dares were by Hakumei no Majo.

Me: o3o Oooooh. Anyways, Kyo, now you have to read all the fanfictions. ^_^

Kyo: F-f-f-f-fanfiction?

Me: Yus, my best friend, fanfiction. 8D

Kyo: O_O

**Skipping to the room with the computer...**

Kyo: MEEEP! O____O

Me: Are you reading? Cuz I am. ^_^

Shigure: ...Why am I paired up with Kyo?

Me: Because that is one of my favorite noncanon pairings. O3O

Shigure: .___.

Kyo: .___________.

Me: Shuddap. Anyways... did you READ? =3

Kyo: Yes. DX

Shigure: YUP! 8D

Me: YUS! 8D ...So... that dare was by MyMusesTalkToMe... which is a great Pen Name, by the way. ^_^

Kyo: *is currently vomiting*

Me: ...Huh? *scans the screen* Kyo, you scrolled down to the actual part part.

Shigure: ...What is the actual part part?

Me: The part that actually has the real yaoi in it that either makes people squirm uncomfortably or vomit. Kyo vomited... I usually squirm uncomfortably. ^_^

Shigure: .___.

Kyo: *still vomiting*

Me: ...I need someone to clean this up. AKITO, CLEAN THE CAT'S VOMIT UP!

Akito: *comes into room* WHY ME?!

Me: Because I HATE YOU.

Akito: *sighs and cleans it up*

Me: While Akito's doing that... ON TO THE NEXT DARE! 8D

**Into the room that I set up for the next dare...**

Kyo: *is wiping his tongue on his sleeve* Why is there stuff in here?

Me: Because we are doing... And Then There Were None. Everyone line up!

So here's the line in the order that they lined up in (this'll be good):

Kureno, Ritsu, Ayame, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Hiro, Hatori, and Shigure.

Me: ^_^ Pandora shall recite the story as you guys play along with it.

Pandora: *sigh* _Ten little soldier boys went out to dine; one choked his little self and then there were nine._

Everyone: .___.

Ritsu: I'M SORRY THAT SOMEONE'S GOING TO CHOKE!

Haru: What are we eating anyways?

Me: Chicken. ^_^

Kureno: C-c-c-chicken? O_O *chokes and dies*

Me: Well that worked... Pandora, go. 8D

Pandora: _Nine little soldier boys sat up very late; one overslept himself and then there were eight._

Me: *pours sleeping gas all over Ritsu*

Ritsu: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M S-- *faints*

Pandora: _Eight little soldider boys traveling in Devon; one said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

Random Person 1: Ohmigod, look at that man.

Random Person 2: I thought it was a girl.

Random Person 3: I love his flowing silver hair.

Random People: SIGN AN AUTOGRAPH FOR ME, LADYMAN!

Ayame: *turns to the others* I am too well loved here to not stay... so... goodbye! *runs off with the random people chasing him*

Pandora: _Seven little soldier boys chopping up sticks; one chopped himself in half and then there were six._

Yuki: I'm not chopping myself in half!

Kyo: THEN I'LL DO IT! *slices Yuki in half*

Yuki: *dies*

Me: That was too bloody guys... *turns to the random camera people* Censor that when this becomes a TV show.

Camera Person: Mmkay.

Pandora: _Six little soldier boys playing with a hive; a bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

Kyo: *pokes the hive extra hard*

Bumblebee: *comes out and stabs Kyo in the eye*

Kyo: *dies*

Me: Censor that out too.

Camera Person: Mmkay.

Pandora: _Five little soldier boys going out for law; one got into Chancery and then there were four._

Me: What does that mean?!

Pandora: It means that one goes to be a lawyer... or something...

Me: We'll go with that. =3

Momiji: Goodbye, guys, this nice man in a business suit said he'd take me on as an apprentice! 8D

Business Suit Man (Who Is Nice): C'mon, Momiji... I shall teach you laws.

Momiji: YAY~ *bounces after the business suit man*

Me: .___.

Pandora: _Four little soldier boys going out to sea; a red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

Red Herring: *randomly swallows Haru*

Me: I love you, Red Herring. *hugs the red herring*

Red Herring: *glares at me and flies away*

Pandora: _Three little soldier boys walking in the zoo; a big bear hugged one and then there were two._

Big Bear: *grabs Hiro and hugs him*

Hiro: *coughs* What's wrong with you, bear? Don't you know not to *coughs* suffocate little *coughs* kids... *faints*

Me: ^_^ I also love YOU, Big Bear! *hugs him*

Big Bear: *glares at me and stalks away*

Pandora: _Two little soldier boys sitting in the sun; one got frizzled up and then there was one._

Me: I'm gonna make this actually make sense. *pounces on Hatori*

Hatori: *turns into a seahorse* The... sun... burns... WATER!!!1

Me: ...No... ^_^

Hatori: ...*dries up like all seahorses do after sitting in the sun with no water*

Pandora: _One little soldier boy left all alone; he went out and hanged himself and then there were none._

Shigure: Goodbye, cruel world. *hangs himself with a dog leash and dies*

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *sobs*

Pandora: Relax, I brought them all back to life. *sigh*

Me: ...Oh. Then yay! 8D That dare was by loveforwriting.

Pandora: *hands Kyo alcohal*

Kyo: .___. Huh?

Pandora: It's milk. See? It's WHITE.

Kyo: O_O *drinks it like a kitty cat and then starts running in circles*

Me: ...What was that?

Pandora: A dare. That wasn't milk... it really was a White Russian.

Me: Which is...?

Pandora: A cocktail. =3

Me: ...Which have alcohal, right?

Pandora: OHYUS!

Me: Okay... for whoever is wondering if a White Russian really is alcohal, I found it on wikipedia... I do lots of research just to make this story. And my other stories too.

Pandora: Dork.

Me: Inorite? Okay, next dare.

Kyo: ICECREAM! I LUV ICECREAM!

Me: I know, Kyo... I know.

Kyo: PWEEZE GIVE ME ICECREAM BEFORE I CLAW YOUR FACE OFF!

Me: ...No icecream for the bad kitty.

Kyo: *sobs*

Pandora: *whispers something to Tohru*

Tohru: O_O Really?

Pandora: Yus.

Tohru: *lunges at Kyo and makes out with him*

Me: ...What? .__.

Pandora: I told her that if she made out with him, the curse would break.

Me: Ebil. =3 *turns to Akito* These are words from one of my fans... "You suck, so shut up and go home, you egomaniac."

Akito: O_O

Me: True. See, look. *shows the piece of paper that has the words on it* But don't go home, because you're my pack mule. ^_^

Akito: ...Fine... *sulks*

Me: *turns to Pandora and hands her a box* DON'T OPEN IT, PAN-PAN, DON'T OPEN IT!

Pandora: WHUT, WHUT?! *stares at the box with wide eyes*

Me: DO. NOT. OPEN. IT.

Pandora: O____O SOMETHING IMPORTANT MUST BE IN THAT THERE BOX! *opens it*

A corn dog shot out of the box and slapped Pandora in the face.

Me: ...And those dares were from c0rndogz!

Pandora: Ha, ha, very funny. *sarcasm*

Me: Yus, it was VERY funny! ...Yuki, c'mere!

Yuki: Yuuus?

Me: ...Take your clothes off.

Yuki: ...Whut? .__.

Me: You heard me. Take your clothes off and get into that humungo wad of leeks.

Yuki: ...Fine. *takes clothes off and gets into the big ball of leeks*

Me: *turns to Kyo, who is still making out with Tohru* HERE, KITTY, KITTY, KITTY! COME GET DINNER!

Kyo: *races up, leaving Tohru in the dust* DINNERRRR?!?!?!

Me: Yup. This. *rolls the ball of leeks out towards drunken Kyo*

Kyo: O_O *leaps on the leeks and starts eating them until he finds a rat in the middle of the leeks*

Me: Now how did Yuki transform?

Yuki: *coughing violently*

Me: Either he's claustrophobic, or he had an asma attack.

Kyo: Mousey... *picks Yuki up by the tail*

Me: *swats Yuki out of his hands* BAD CAT! *slaps Kyo*

Kyo: *whimpers and turns, running into a wall*

Me: ...That was wirewire323's dare. Anyways, next... We're not doing another barbie song dare... Sorry. Okay, so next, HARU, you're going to star in a BK commercial.

Haru: .___. Why can't I star in a Chick-Fil-A commercial?

Me: Because I like to hurt your feelings... but that's a good idea for Kureno... either that or KFC.

Kureno: *hides*

Me: ...Mmkay, anyways, go! *throws Haru towards the BK commercial people*

BK Commercial People: *violently drag Haru away*

Me: ...*stuffs leeks down Kyo's throat*

Kyo: *shudders*

Me: ...Mmkay, now he's had a giganto leek ball and even more leeks. ^_^ Hatori, come here.

Hatori: ...What?

Me: *puts Kana's wedding video in and duct-tapes Hatori to the chair*

Hatori: *sobs*

Me: *watches as well* Ohmigoooood... Kana and that random guy make a great couple. 8D

Hatori: *sobs more*

Me: ...Video's over! *turns it off and turns to Pandora, smiling widely*

Pandora: What?

Me: So... you have to go out, buy me the newest Street Fighter game, controllers, a BIG FLAT SCREEN TV, and BIG SPEAKERS! 8D

Pandora: ...WHUT?!

Me: GO! *pushes her out the door*

Pandora: *hisses at me and goes to get the things I want*

Me: Okay, so I think Haru's commercial is on now! 8D *turns on channel 28*

Momiji: HARU'S ON THE SCREEN~ *bounces up and down*

Haru: ...Come to Burger King... we have burgers, which are made from cows... Cows are good to eat... But cows themselves suck... HEY! THIS IS SO OFFENSIVE! *kicks table over and charges at somebody who was eating a burger*

Burger-Eating Person: O_O

Haru: *steals the burger from the person and shakes it in the air* DO YOU SEE THIS?! THIS IS ACTUALLY A COW'S ****! (The TV commercial censored out whatever he said.)

Burger-Eating Person: *screams and runs*

Haru: I THOUGHT SO! SO IF YOU WANT TO HAVE IT YOUR WAY, HAVE IT YOUR WAY! *throws the burger on the ground and stomps on it repeatedly* *TV cuts to a different commercial*

Me: ...W00T! THAT WAS AWESOME! 8DDD

Hatori: *rubbing tears out of his eyes still* No one *sniff* is going to *sniff* ever eat at Burger King *sniff* again... *sniff*

Me: ...I will. ^_^

Pandora: *comes in with the stuff that I had wanted*

Me: I CHALLENGE PAN-PAN TO A GAME OF STREET FIGHTER!

Pandora: O_O WHUT?!

Me: YOU HEARD ME! *inspects the game case* OHMIGOD, STREET FIGHTER IV! (That's four in Roman Numeral if you did not know.)

Pandora: -3-

Me: WE VERSE NOW!

Kureno: *is finishing up hooking the game system and TV and speakers up*

Me: Thank you, Kureno... go to KFC if you want...

Kureno: NOOO! *hides again*

Me: o3o Yay.

Pandora: Fine, I'll play... and I'll beat you too!

Me: GOOD! I'm Sagat. Of course. ^_^

Pandora: Okay... then I'm... Abel.

Me: Heh, you're going DOWN! ...Oh, and by the way, viewers, these dares were by Gingerstar8244.

Game: Sagat versus Abel. GO!

Me: OH YEAH, BUTT-WHOOPIN' TIME!

Momiji: GO, MEL-CHAN! =3

Me: Thank you, Momiji! ^_^

Pandora: No one ever cheers for me. DX

Random Hobo: Go, Pan-Pan!

Me: Why is there a HOBO?

Game: Sagat Wins!

Pandora: How did you win? You were staring at the hobo!

Me: I have eyes on the back of my head.

Pandora: O_O

Me: ...Metaphorically.

Pandora: Oh. -3-

Game: Round 2! GO!

Me: HI-YA!

Game: One Hit K.O.! Sagat Wins!

Me: YOU CAN'T MESS WITH THE POWER OF SAGAT! HIS EYEPATCH PWNS!

Pandora: -3-

Me: Okay, and so, on to the last dares of the day! 8D Akito, Yuki, HUG!

Yuki: WHUT?!

Akito: ...o3o Really?

Me: Yes.

Akito: ...*tackles Yuki and starts slapping him* DON'T DEFY YOUR GOD!

Me: ...That will count as a hug. ^_^ Kagura, Tohru, Rin, run and get your most prized posessions.

Kagura, Tohru, and Rin: *run off and come back with prized possesions*

Me: Kagura... I see you have a cat plushie.

Kagura: YES! IT'S ORANGE! LIKE KYO! *snuggles it*

Me: Good, good... Tohru... you have a picture of your mother?

Tohru: Yus.

Me: ...And Rin... what is that?

Rin: ...A condom...

Me: O_O Okay. All of you, burn your most prized posessions immediatly! *hands them matches*

Kagura: NOOOO!

Me: ...Kagura... I can speak orange-cat-plushie language...

Kagura: Really?

Me: Yes... and your orange-cat-Kyo-plushie has just told me that he doesn't love you.

Kagura: WHAT?! *sets the orange-cat-Kyo-plushie on fire* THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT LOVING ME, JERK!

Rin: *is already burning her prized possesion*

Me: That was easy, Rin.

Rin: Well... I have a hundred more... in the basket of Haru's bicycle... and, um, under his bed... and in the closet... among other places. ;3

Me: ...

Tohru: I CAN NOT BURN MY MOTHER! DX

Me: Just think of it as a cremation.

Tohru: ...I don't want to cremate her...

Me: But then her ashes will go up to heaven and... she will... be happy and... stuff...

Tohru: o__o

Me: ...Tohru, the fire on your match is about to burn your fingers off.

Tohru: WHUT?! *drops the match on the picture and it lights on fire*

Me: W00T! IT WORKED! 8DD And those were KyoukiSU's dares.

Tohru: *is sobbing*

Me: ...^_^ Until next time, fellow reviewers! I hope you're as happy as I am about my sudden continuation!

Pandora: I'm not. x3x

Me: ...UNTIL NEXT TIME! REVIEW! 8D


	10. Special Guests

**Special Guests**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**Disclaimer: I only own me and Pandora, foo'.**

**A/N I can't believe I still have reviewers! :D I thought you'd all leave me after my long break... I'm going to try to update more and stuff now. I'm also really happy because most of you guys seem to love me! ^-^ I am so grateful to all of you. Lots of the dares seemed to include me huggling Shigure, and one was for me to KISS him! Oh mai! :D And so, I love all you reviewers, and I'm so happy that you stayed loyal to me. For your sake, I shall continue my work. =3**

Me: I have lots of dares~ :D

Pandora: Shuddap.

Me: o3o Why?

Pandora: Just shuddap. Okay?

Me: NO. I WON'T SHUT UP.

Pandora: Don't we have a special service announcement?

Me: Oh yeah! :3

Pandora: Are you going to make me say it or--

Me: TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, I NOW WILL INCLUDE DEATH NOTE IN THIS STORY! :D

Pandora: What if they don't like Death Note?

Me: Then they can complain about it. Hopefully most understand the story of Death Note. If not, look it up on Wikipedia.

Pandora: This isn't the time for advertising.

Me: CHYEAH IT IS. Burger King. I'm lovin' it.

Pandora: I'm lovin' it is the McDonald's slogan.

Me: SHUT UP.

Pandora: ...Introduce the Death Note characters now?

Me: YUS. :D But first... *tackle-glomp-huggles Shigure* Okay. Ready.

Pandora: *sighs and gestures with her tail for the Death Note characters to come in*

Me: Um... this is Light... this is Ryuzaki... that's Misa (I hate her)... that's Mikami... Um, and all the rest, who are unimportant to me. :3

Matsuda: DX

Me: SHUT UP, MATSUDA, WE HATE YOU!

Kureno: I feel your pain.

Me: SHUT UP, KURENO, OR I'LL FRY YOU!

Light: ...Why am I here?

Me: Because... o3o

Light: Because why?

Me: Because you are, and that's that. u_u

Light: ...Asshole...

Me: What'd you call me?

Light: Nothing.

Me: ...I'm watching you. (narrows eyes)

Light: -_-

Me: Er, anyways... Let's continue on to the dares. :D

Pandora: First dare... Tohru and Kyo have to get Mel some curly fries from Arbys. Kisa goes too.

Me: OMG I LOVE THOSE KIND! ^_^

Kyo: Why do I have to do it?

Me: Um... because that's what the dare SAYS. Can you or can you not read?

Kyo: Rawr.

Me: Hisss.

Tohru: Mew!

Me: o-o Just go.

Kyo, Tohru, and poor wittle Kisa leave to get me my curly fries, because I always win in the end. :D

Me: And Yuki has to get an inappropriate tattoo of which I approve! ^_^ Shigure, go drive him there.

Shigure: Fiiine. u_u

Me: (huggles Shiggy before he leaves) :3

Yuki: I DON'T WANNA GOOOOO! (is dragged away by Shigure)

Pandora: Going out of order here, Hatori has to smile all day, and Haru has to be vegan for a long time. For, like, at least a month. o-o

Haru: ._. Vegan?

Me: VEGAN. **Veganism** is a diet and lifestyle that seeks to exclude the use of animals for food, clothing, or any other purpose.

Pandora: Thank you for that.

Me: Yus.

Haru: Kay, fine. -_-

Hatori: ):

Me: ...HATORI!

Hatori: (quickly smiles)

Me: Whoo~ Um... Momiji has to stand still for NINETY SECONDS. Pandora can count.

Light: I want to count!

Me: ...Why?

Light: I'm a master at counting! BWAHAHA!

Me: ...Y'know, I could just go right out and accuse you of being Kira, but at this point, I'm too lazy. Just go.

Light: Mmkay. :3 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

Momiji: O_O

Light: 6, 7, 8--

Momiji: (bounces around) DX

Me: (pounces on Momiji and holds him down) STAY. Staaay... stay!

Momiji: ._.

Light: (sigh) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

(84 Seconds later...)

Light: 90!

Momiji: (scrambles out of my grip and bounces around again, looking relieved)

Me: I recorded Tohru saying stupid things. I'm going to make everyone listen to it, but this is Hiro's dare. He will have a gag on his mouth. The rest of the Peanut Gallery can make quiet comments. ;D

Hiro: WHA--?! (gag is shoved in his mouth)

Me: Pandora, play the tape. :3

Pandora: Why do I gotta do iiiit?

Ryuzaki: I'll do it.

Me: OKAY~ :D

Ryuzaki: (plays the tape)

Hiro: O___O

Tohru: ...Is this recording? (taps camera screen) Um... Okay... Well... MY MOM IS DEAD AND I STILL LOVE HER. I WORSHIP HER. SHE IS GOD!

Light: NOT TRUE! I AM GOD!

Me: LIGHT, SHUT THE HELL UP!

Light: But--

Akito: YOU ARE NOT GOD, BECAUSE I--

Me: (slaps Akito in the head with a newspaper) I SAID SHUT UP!

Light: XP

Me: (lightly taps Light with a newspaper) I don't hate you as much as Akito...

Light: :D ...Ow...

Me: Stop being a sissy.

Tohru: Anyways, enough about my godly mother. I also love Kyo-Kyo~ Teehee~

Kagura: THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KILL HER!

Me: Nu! Shut up!

Tohru: Um... I love cats too... Cats are nice...

Kagura: I LOVE CATS MORE!

Me: THAT'S IT! (throws Kagura in a room with a shock collar that will activate every time she uses the words "love" and "Kyo" in the same sentence)

Tohru: And, er... Kisa is my best friend evar!

Hiro: .__.

Tohru: She's so cute, I could just squeeze her! Oh, Hiro's sweet too, but I mean, he's really bratty sometimes...

Hiro: .v.

Me: (snickers)

Tohru: I tried to buy him some crepes, which for some reason are sold in an ice cream truck, and he starts yelling at me and stuff! I mean, what did I ever do to-- Oh... this is still recording, isn't it?

Hiro: (face is blood red in anger)

Tohru: Okay, so, bye! ...Wait, how do I turn this thing off...? Um... Do I hit this button right here? Oh, wait, maybe I should just-- (slams fist into the camera and the screen goes black)

Me: ...

Light: (is laughing at the fact that my camera is broken)

Me: Pan-pan, you never told me she broke the camera.

Pandora: I didn't want you trying to get me to buy a new one.

Me: GEEZ, PAN-PAN! I need a new camera anyways! You think I wouldn't NOTICE?!

Pandora: YES.

Me: (glares, then sighs) Okay, fine. Whatever... It's cool.

Pandora: Yay. :D

Me: -_- You owe me a camera.

Pandora: D:

Light: XD

Me: SHUDDAP, LIGHT IMAGAY.

Light: Wow. You flipped my name backwards. How impressive. (sarcastic)

Me: :P More proof that you're gay, no?

Light: Names don't mean anything. What's your other proof?

Me: The fact that you sit crosslegged. X3

Light: ...(glares) Anything else?

Me: Yes, actually. ^_^ (puts DN Episode 25 into the video player)

Pandora: Nuuuu! ._.

Me: What's wrong?

Pandora: I... Hate... Anime! (flees)

Me: ...Kay, bye!

Hiro: (spits the gag out of his mouth) Anime? :D

Me: Yus!

(Suddenly Tohru, Kyo, and Kisa burst through the door with curly fries from Arbys.)

Tohru: We're back! :3

Hiro: (deathglares at her)

Tohru: ._.

Kisa: Oh, what are you putting on?

Hiro: Anime~ :D

Kisa: Yay! ^_^

Me: Let's all gather around! But we're not watching the whole episode.

Kisa: Why not? (looks sad)

Me: Because... um... (glances at Ryuzaki then back at the others) It's the 25th episode, so you wouldn't understand it. Yeah, that's it. :3

Hiro: But if we won't--

Me: SHUT UP! BECAUSE I SAID SO! YOUR MOM! And that's all I have to say about that. ^_^

Hiro: DX

Me: EVERYONE BE RESPECTFUL OR... um... Kira will kill you.

Everyone (but Light and me): Really?

Light: Yes. MWAHA-- (coughcough) Sorry... I has a um... cold... (glances at Ryuzaki quickly)

Ryuzaki: (stares at Light suspiciously) ...84 percent.

Light: HOT DAMN.

Me: xD Light, you'll never win. Okay. Now everybody be quiet. (turns on the episode and fastforwards to the infamous rain scene, because most of it is unimportant) I'm about to prove Light's gheyness. This is a dub, by the way.

Hiro: Ew, dubs.

Kisa: I like dubs. :3

Hiro: I mean, awesome, dubs.

TV: (Raining... raining...Oh, look, there's Light... Raining... Oh, ha, L's out there... and he's wet... He's spotted Light... Light is all serious business... Light mutters, "What are you doing standing out there by yourself?" L can't hear him. Speak up, Light, you wuss! "WHUT R U DOIN STANDIN OUT THAR BY URSELF?" Light said louder. L still couldn't hear him. Stupid Light, go up to L yourself!)

Hiro: ...Wow.

Me: What's wow? (pauses the TV)

Hiro: WHY IS HE IN THE RAIN?

Me: I HAPPEN TO LIKE STANDING IN THE RAIN.

Hiro: YOU AREN'T HIM.

Me: YEAH, HE'S RIGHT THERE. ASK HIM YOURSELF. (points to Ryuzaki)

Hiro: ...Why the hell were you in the rain?

Ryuzaki: Um... I don't know... Watch the anime and find out. -_-

Hiro: ...That doesn't answer--

Me: JUST WATCH THE ANIME. Stupid. (plays the TV again)

TV: (Okay, so now, Light finally got the balls to go out into the rain and get his shirt wet. OMG, LIGHT, YOUR SHIRT IS WET, CALL THE COPS. Sorry. "What are you doing, Ryuzaki?" Light growls. Oh, yes, he growled it. Wow, Light. Just wow. Anyways, then L replied, "Oh, I'm not doing anything particular, it's just... I hear the bell." "...The bell?" "Yes. The sound of the bell has been unusually loud today." Light looked around, clearly puzzled. "Hm...? I don't hear anything." "Really? You can't hear it? It's been ringing nonstop all day... I find it very distracting. I wonder if it's a church, maybe a wedding... or perhaps a..." WE ALL KNOW HE MEANT FUNERAL, GODDAMMIT. Oops, spoiler. I'm sorry. Anyways, Light, being the idiot he is, grumbled, "What are you getting at, Ryuzaki? C'mon, cut it out, let's get back inside!" "...I'm sorry. Nothing I say makes sense anymore anyway. If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it." I BELIEVE IN YOU, RYUZAKIII~ :D "You know, you're totally right. Honestly, most of the things you say sound like complete nonsense. There'd be no end to my troubles if I actually took you seriously all the time. I probably know that better than anyone." LIGHT, YOU JERK, I'MA KILL YOU. "...Yes. I would say that's a fair assesment... but, I could say the same about you.")

Hiro: (unable to remain quiet any longer) Why do they talk like that? I can't understand--

Me: Grown-up talk? X3 Psh. (pauses the TV for another discussion)

Kisa: I can't... understand it... either.

Me: It shouldn't matter to you, you didn't even see any of the other episodes anyways, and this anime is rated for ages fourteen and up. I AM 14! :D

Tohru: Do you want me to translate?

Me: OH, GOD, NO. You can't even translate kindergardeners!

Tohru: ...D:

Me: I can translate if you need me to. (unpauses TV)

TV: (Light looked up. "What's that supposed to mean?")

Me: (pauses TV) He basically said, "Foo', I can't understand the words coming from your mouth."

Hiro: o-o

Me: (plays TV again)

TV: (L glanced at Light. "Tell me, Light, from the day you've been born, has there ever been a moment where you've told the truth?")

Me: Basically, "Were you _always _a liar?"

Hiro: Burn. :D

Light: SHUT UP.

Me: No, he's right, that was a burn. :3

Ryuzaki: ^_^

TV: (A moment of silence. Even the rain is muted. Then the sound of the rain comes back and Light speaks again, "Where is this coming from, Ryuzaki? I do admit, I stretch the truth here and there. However, find me one person in this world who's never had to tell a lie. It wouldn't be easy. Human beings just aren't made to be perfect like that. Everybody lies from time to time. Even so, I've always made a concious effort not to tell a lie that could hurt others. That's my answer.")

Me: That was a mini speech, and yet I can sum it up in one sentence. "I lie sometimes, but so does everyone."

Kisa: I don't lie.

Haru: You do too. You just don't know it.

Kisa: O_O

Me: Kay, now shuddap.

TV: ("I had a feeling you'd say something like that," L murmured.)

Me: "I knew you'd say that."

Hiro: Woah... psychic.

Me: I knew it too. :D

Hatori: It was kinda obvious.

Me: Shut up.

TV: ("Let's go back inside. We're both drenched," Added L. "...Yeah." Light said kinda laughingly.)

Me: That really doesn't need to be cleared up, I hope.

TV: (Transition to L and Light inside, with towels, yet still wet. "Well, that certainly was an unpleasant outing," L muttered. "It's your own fault. I mean, what did you expect?" Light retorted. "...You're right. Sorry.")

Me: Um... Light's all "It's your fault that we're wet!" and stuff...

Hiro: Well, it _is_ his fault.

Me: He apologized for it.

Hiro: That doesn't--

Me: NO, YES IT DOES, BECAUSE HE CAN NOT REWIND TIME. THE ONLY THING HE CAN DO IS SAY SORRY, AND SO HE DOES. THAT IS THE THEORY OF FREAKIN' LIFE.

Hatori: There's a problem with that theory.

Me: ...What?

Hatori: You're saying if somebody murdered somebody else, the only thing they can do is say sorry.

Me: Technically... But, also, they shouldn't have murdered the person in the first place. Something as harmless as standing in the rain can be aplogized for, but murdering someone, um... I don't know.

Hatori: They can go to jail for it.

Me: Well... yeah, let's go with that... Why are we watching Death Note again?

Shigure: Because Light is gay. :3

Light: Am not!

Me: Oh, yeeaaahhh... Hm. I don't know if this is child-appropriate. They don't know what the word gay means.

Light: Yeah, let's not watch it any more. ^_^

Shigure and Me: Awwwwwhhhh...

Me: I don't feel like doing dares anymore... DX

Pandora: (races in and smashes the TV)

Me: I hate you, Pan-pan.

Pandora: MWAHAHAHA!

Light: Psst... hey... cat...

Pandora: ...What?

Light: Want to be my side-kick?

Pandora: Hm?

Light: Want... to help... me kill people?

Pandora: YES. :D

Light: YUS~

Me: Great... now Light and Pandora are going to be the double duo for killing people... wonderful. Oh yeah, and Ryuzaki's still here.

Ryuzaki: 99.9 percent.

Light: RAWR.

Me: I can't take it any more! I'm going to play Street Fighter IV!

Everyone: (follows me to play SF IV)

**A/N End of chapter. I know, horrible. Oh well.**

**Let's add a fun sidenote! Who's watching Jon & Kate Plus 8's finale tonight? I'm watching it with my Mom. We only tune in to the major episodes. I love their dogs. I'm going to adopt them from their cruel owners! So, that's about it for this chapter. I get lazy after a while when it comes to dares. If there was a dare you REALLY want me to do that I didn't do, please list it. And please make it, like, one dare. When I have a large list of dares, I start stalling.**

**Thanks again, to all my lovable reviewers~ :3**


End file.
